Where My Heart Belongs
by ladybell
Summary: A modern day retelling of the love story between Anne Shirley and Gilbert Blythe as they encounter difficulties finding what they truly want in life only to realize what was meant to be all along in the end.
1. Uneasiness

This is my first attempt at any type of fan fiction whatsoever, so please go easy on me! I've decided to take a modern day approach to tell Anne and Gilbert's story. Pleaselet me know what you think. I hope you'll like it!

**Where My Heart Belongs**

Chapter 1: Uneasiness

Anne Shirley had difficulty sleeping. Her mind kept drifting back to that dreadful moment two weeks earlier.

_Anne and her childhood friend Gilbert Blythe were having yet another typical night home at Gilbert's apartment. They had just enjoyed a great movie on TV when Anne sensed that there was something up with Gilbert._

_"What is it?" she asked._

_Gilbert was shaking and sweating bullets. Trying to gain his composure, he took Anne's hand._

_"I knew that you were the one for me ever since I saw you that first day of school," he began._

Uh oh_, Anne thought. _Is this going where I think it's going?

_"You've had my heart ever since," he continued, "and I want us to be together forever. Anne, will you marry me?"_

_She was stunned. She had a feeling it was coming but didn't expect it to come so soon. Tears started trickling down her face._

_"Oh Gilbert," she cried. "I...I...I can't."_

_"What!" exclaimed a shocked Gilbert._

_"I'm so sorry. I just can't. Can't we go back to the way we were before?"_

_"But Anne...I don't understand. I love you. I need you."_

_"Gil, you want someone who cares for you, adores you, and plays the role of a loving housewife and arm candy. I don't know if I can do that."_

_"But that's not what I want - "_

_"Oh, Gil! I'm so sorry, oh so sorry!" _

_She hugged him one last time before running and sobbing out of his apartment. As she drove out of the apartment complex to clear her mind, Gilbert looked out the window and whispered inaudibly, "I love you, Anne Shirley. I hope he breaks your heart whoever he is."_

This scene played in Anne's head continuously for two weeks; it was all she could ever think about. Even in her dreams all she could see was Gilbert's pleading, hazel eyes. Those eyes were honest and sincere, and the thought of them made her want to cry.

Unable to fall back asleep, Anne got out of bed and looked out her window into the dark, starry night. Her thoughts wandered back to her youth. Her arrival at Green Gables, the announcement that she finally had a place to call home, her first meeting with her bosom friend Diana Barry, the first day of school, the fateful day that Gilbert entered her life and then broke a small whiteboard over his head, the intense rivalry with him over grades, the day Gilbert rescued her from the pond when she fell in, the news that Gilbert gave up his job at Avonlea just for her...they all remained fresh in her mind. She sighed. She cared a great deal for Gilbert, but was it love? It couldn't be. Her Prince Charming had to sweep her off her feet, slaying the dragon that kept him away from her.

As hard as it was to keep him out of her thoughts, Anne knew she had to go on with her life. Afterall, her job at Kingsport would start soon, and she knew she had to get all the energy she could get to keep up with all those crazy girls. Tired from all her analysis, she hopped back into bed and fell asleep.


	2. A Wedding And A Fallout

Thank you for the reviews:-) They mean a lot to me. Please let me know what you think; it's very helpful because this is my first time attempting something like this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: A Wedding And A Fallout

Marilla Cuthbert started to worry about her adoptive daughter. She knew about Anne rejecting Gilbert's proposal, and ever since Anne hadn't been acting like herself. The usually light spirited and talkative redhead became quiet and dejected; the color from her cheeks disappeared. The cheerful mood that once surrounded Green Gables disappeared as well. Even the highly opinionated Rachel Lynde took notice and began to worry.

"Anne?" called Marilla as she knocked on Anne's door. "It's time to get up."

"I don't want to," responded a weary Anne on the other side of the door.

"Come on, Anne. You can't stay in there all day!"

"I can, too! I have nothing better to do."

Marilla opened Anne's door and sat on her bed. What she found was a tangled mess underneath the covers. "Were you thinking about Gilbert again?"

Anne sighed and nodded her head. "Yes."

"You made your decision, Anne."

"I know, Marilla. I have my reasons for making that decision that no one will understand." She looked away sadly.

Marilla shook her head. "Like I said before, you can't stay in here all day. Besides your breakfast is waiting for you, and I know you wouldn't want that to get cold."

"Okay then."

Marilla got up and walked to the door before turning around. "Try to cheer up, okay?"

Anne managed to break out a weak smile. "Alright. I'll try."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diana Barry stopped by Green Gables later in the day to check on her best friend. She too had heard the news about Gilbert's rejected proposal and was shocked. She was sure Gilbert and Anne were meant to be together the day the two first met even though Anne would never admit it. Diana had put away her personal feelings for Gilbert in order for her friend to have her happiness, but now she knew things wouldn't be the same. Fred Wright proclaimed his love for her and made if official with a beautifully cut diamond ring, which she gladly accepted. The wedding was scheduled for tomorrow. Anne was the obvious choice as the maid of honor; the only problem was that Gilbert was to attend the wedding as well. Avonlea already knew the status of Anne and Gilbert's relationship and eagerly awaited the interaction between the two since the dreaded day.

The two girls were busy getting ready for Diana's bachelorette party in Anne's room.

"Anne, are you sure you're going to be all right?" asked Diana.

"I'll be fine," Anne reassured. "I promise."

"You know Gilbert will be there at the wedding, right?"

Anne hesitated. "Yes."

"I know this will be hard for you-"

"But I want to do this. You're my best friend. You've waited forever for this, and I will not let some guy be in the way of your perfect moment."

_**That guy**_ _just happens to be the best thing that ever happened to you, _thought Diana.

Anne went up to Diana and hugged her. "I want you to know that I'm very happy for you. You've done well for yourself, and I'm very proud of you."

A tear came to Diana's eyes. "Thanks, Anne. You don't know how much that means to me."

"I'm here if you ever need me." The girls hugged again.

"Come on, Diana. We shouldn't be crying on your final night as a single woman. Now let's go and have fun, shall we?"

Diana smiled. "Whatever you say."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anne woke up exhausted the next morning. Karaoke and bowling had definitely assured the girls a good night's sleep except now Anne began to have her doubts.

_What will Gil think of me once he sees me?_ Anne thought. _Will he take off and run? Will he give me nasty looks? Will he even acknowledge me at all? _

She sighed. As hard as it was to walk down that aisle to see all of Avonlea (including Gilbert) staring at her, it was even harder to let Diana down. She had stuck by Anne through thick and thin ever since Anne's first day in Avonlea, and now it was her turn to return the favor. Swallowing her pride, she got ready and went to the church to join the wedding party.

"Oh, Anne!" greeted Diana. "You're here! I'm so glad you're here!"

"I told you I'd be here, didn't I?" Anne answered playfully.

"I know but still. You look gorgeous."

"Not as gorgeous as you. You're the bride, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" The girls laughed.

"Are you ready for this?" Anne asked.

"I'm as ready as I ever could be." Diana smiled as she took her father's arm before walking to the back of the procession line.

_Here goes_, Anne said to herself. _Don't even think about him. _

She walked down the aisle, aware that all of Avonlea was looking at her. She looked straight ahead, trying not to look at anyone, especially Gilbert. But she couldn't help herself. Gilbert was staring at her with the look in his eyes that read, "What went wrong?" Anne tried her hardest to hold back her tears and looked away but not before seeing a lovely young lady sitting next to Gilbert. She was holding his hand and adoringly staring at Gilbert. Anne couldn't deny her beauty; she definitely gave her a run for her money. A flood of emotions went through Anne just as she took her place: anger, frustration, guilt, sadness, and longing.

What happened? How could he get over her that quickly after asking for her to marry him? Was he with this other girl the whole time he claimed that he loved her, or was he just playing with her mind? What would happen if she said "yes" to him only to have him break off their engagement?

_Enough! _Anne cried to herself. This _was_ Diana's wedding, not a place to contemplate endless possibilities about a relationship that didn't even happen. Anne continued to look straight ahead, avoiding the murmured whispers of people pondering Anne's questionable decision.

It was finally Diana's turn to walk down the aisle, and she couldn't have looked any lovelier. She smiled at Fred, and Anne couldn't feel happier for them. The service was short but sweet, officially making Diana Mrs. Fred Wright.

After the ceremony was over, Anne hurriedly ran out of the church to her car to escape the certain questions about Gilbert's rejected proposal. More importantly she wanted to dodge Gil and the new woman in his life.

"Anne!" shouted Gilbert as he ran out the door trying to catch Anne. "Anne!"

He sighed. "I'm too late."

"Everything all right, hun?" asked his date.

"Yeah. Let's go to the reception now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anne did her best to avoid Gilbert and his date at the reception by floating around to various tables.

"Well, well, well," said Josie Pye, the official Avonlea brat. "If it isn't Anne Shirley herself-"

"Hello, Josie," Anne replied politely.

"You looked good up there. You know what they say? 'Two times a bridesmaid and never a bride.' You had your chance, Anne."

"I know, Josie. I believe the expression is 'Three times a bridesmaid and never a bride.' The only thing you've had to wear twice is that stupid look on your face."

Josie became offended. "Well, I'm glad Gilbert is with Christine Stuart anyway. She's a better fit for him." She walked out.

_So that's the girl's name_, thought Anne. _At least I got something out of this wedding._

As part of her duties of being the maid of honor, it was Anne's task to deliver a toast.

"Attention, everyone!" Anne began by clinking on her glass. "I just want to give a toast to the happy couple. Diana has been my best friend from Day 1, and we've been friends ever since. She's been there for me whenever I needed her, and no one deserves happiness as much as her. I remember us talking about this day as kids with every detail being planned out. The dream has finally come true. Fred, you're a lucky man. You're getting the best gal anyone can ask for. Take care of her for me."

"Of course I will," Fred promised. A tear came to Anne's eyes.

She continued. "I wish you two nothing but the best, and I expect a house full of screaming children some time in the future. Cheers!"

Everyone raised a glass in honor of the Wrights. Gilbert took this as an opportunity to come face-to-face with Anne, but he was having trouble finding her since she avoided him all day.

"Diana?" called Anne as she approached her.

"What is it?" asked Diana.

"I have to go. I can't stay here any longer."

"Why not?"

"I feel so uncomfortable here; it's been hard for me all day to face everybody. But I did it. Just for you."

"I know, and I appreciate it."

"And now Gilbert's looking for me. I know that. That's why I have to get out of here now."

"I wish you could stay for the cake."

"Me, too." Anne hugged Diana. "Have fun on your honeymoon. I meant what I said up there."

"Thanks, Anne. Take care of yourself."

Anne ran out of the reception hall. Gilbert saw Anne running and decided to go after her.

"Christine, I'll be right back," he told her. She nodded.

Anne was about to get into her car before Gilbert caught up to her.

"Anne!" he shouted.

She recognized him and just glared. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk."

"Right..."

"Seriously, Anne-"

"After telling me you love me, you go off with another girl. I see how it is." She turned to unlock her car.

"Anne, let me explain."

Anne crossed her arms and patiently waited for a response.

"Christine means nothing to me. It's not her that I want...it's _YOU!_"

"What!" Anne was shocked.

"It's true. I only brought her here because she's new, and she knew nobody. It was out of kindness and nothing more."

Anne was dumbfounded. "I just don't know what to say, Gil. It definitely looked like she had a thing for you, and if it wasn't, then it was a darn good acting job on her part."

"Listen to me. You mean more to me than anything. I love you. I've always loved you. I'm sorry I scared you the other day by asking you so suddenly, but I'm willing to make it up to you. So...I'm asking you again."

"Don't!" Anne cried. "I can't take it."

Gilbert was stunned. "Why?"

"I...I just can't handle it all right now. I'm not ready."

"I may not be worthy to you now, but I will be someday."

"I don't want anything to change. Gil, you're too good for me. I just can't! Can't we go back to being friends?"

Friends. He never knew that one word could hurt so much, but he didn't want to risk losing her entirely.

He sighed. "Sure."

"Thanks, Gil." She hugged him, trying to choke back her tears.

"Don't forget me when you go to Kingsport," Gilbert said, reluctantly letting her go.

"I won't."

And with that, Anne drove off into the distance, leaving a lovesick Gilbert staring after her.


	3. Starting Over

Chapter 3: Starting Over

A week had passed since Diana and Fred's wedding, and the frenzy that surrounded Anne and Gilbert had died down. It was time for Anne to start off new and to make her presence known elsewhere. At first she was hesitant about accepting a position as a teacher of an all girls school in Kingsport, but because of the traumatic events in her life the past couple weeks, she embraced the challenge. While the thought of leaving Green Gables saddened her, she felt that it was something she needed to do.

On the morning of her departure, Anne took a long hard look around her room and the rest of the house. It would be a year until she would experience the comforts of home again, and she wanted to savor her last moments in it. Marilla had taken the liberty of making Anne a hearty breakfast and packed her food to take with her on her trip because she absolutely dreaded the thought of Anne blowing her money on abominable fast food.

It was finally time to go. Anne all ready put her suitcases in the trunk of her car, and all that was left was for Anne to say her goodbyes.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Anne cried as she hugged Marilla.

"I'll miss you, too," Marilla said as she reluctantly let go of her adoptive daughter. "Call me once you get to Kingsport."

"I will."

"Avoid any suspicious looking drivers on the freeway, and try to get there in one piece."

Anne laughed. "I'll try."

"Stay out of trouble now, you hear?" Marilla advised with a slight grin.

"I promise."

"And call me if you need anything or just want to talk." Anne nodded.

The two hugged again. "Goodbye!" Marilla watched as Anne got into the driver's seat and drove off into the distance. She prayed that everything would be all right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The drive from Avonlea went pretty smoothly most of the way. Two-thirds way into the trip Anne decided to stop for gas after seeing how low the gauge was and remembering Josie Pye learning the hard way that "E stands for empty, not extra ten miles."

After filling up the tank and paying for the gas, Anne turned the ignition back on only to have it not turn on. She tried it again, and it still wouldn't start. She took the key out and put it back in, hoping that somehow the ignition would miraculously turn on. It didn't. Anne got out of her car and propped open the hood; she stared at it not knowing what to do.

_I wish Matthew was still alive_, Anne thought. _He could have taught me a few things about cars. _

Meanwhile a man had been watching Anne having her car troubles. He was tall, dark, and handsome and was minding his own business until he noticed a pretty little redhead walk past him to pay for gas. She was unlike anyone he'd ever seen before. All the girls that he had been associated with were high maintenance blond and brunette types, but this girl was something else. Seeing that she had no idea what to do with her car, he decided to go over to her to help her out.

"Need a hand?"

Anne looked over her shoulder and saw the stranger standing behind her. "No thanks. I can handle it."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Of course I know what I'm doing!" _Not. _"I'm just going to check the radiator."

"And where is that?"

"Umm...right there." Anne pointed to it.

"Actually, it's right there," he corrected her by pointing to the correct location.

"Oh." She blushed in embarrassment. _Dang it!_

"Why don't you just let me help you?" he asked.

"I'm on my way to Kingsport, which isn't too far from here, I guess. I think I can get it on my own and make it there on time."

"Suit yourself." He acted as if he was going to walk away while she turned towards the car.

_Kingsport? Refusing my help? This girl really **is** something, _he thought.

_Anne, what are you doing? _She asked herself. _He's just trying to help you out, but I think I can do this myself...yeah right. Who am I kidding? I'll be here until midnight, and I'll be in the same exact spot I'm in now._

Anne turned around again to see the stranger still standing there.

"Actually, I'd love your help," she admitted.

He just smiled. "It's about time." He moved his car from his parking spot to where Anne's car was at the pump. He walked around to the trunk where there were jumper cables and propped up the hood to his car. From there he hooked one end to his engine and the other to Anne's engine.

"Try it again," he said.

She put the key into the ignition and tried turning it on again. It still didn't work.

"NO!" she cried. "I'll be here 'til midnight!" She put her head on the steering wheel.

"It's okay," the stranger reassured. "Let me adjust the cables, and we'll try it again."

Anne turned the key one last time, and to her delight if finally worked.

"Yay!" she exclaimed. "Thank you so much. I couldn't have made it without you."

"You're definitely welcome," he said as he walked towards the driver side door. "I'm glad I could help."

"Sorry I don't know your name..."

"It's Jack. Jack Garrison."

"Well, Jack, I'm awfully grateful for you."

"Thanks, Miss..."

"Anne. Anne Shirley."

"I hope I'll get to see you again sometime."

"I have to get going. I have to get to Kingsport in time so my new boss won't get jump on me. Thank you again!"Anne gave him a smile and drove off.

Jack sighed. He stared straight ahead and wondered.

_So...do you have any plans today? No?Have any plans for tomorrow? No? Do you want to take yourself on a little road trip? Absolutely._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anne finally arrived in Kingsport in the late afternoon, and as promised she called Marilla to assure her that she was okay. Her next task was to arrive at Kingsport Ladies College and to meet the principal Katherine Brooke. The school was not an actual college but a private high school for young girls. The school's history had gone way back, and the Board of the school refused to change the name. Anne had been warned by many people that Kingsport would be a tough town. The people were notorious for looking down on outsiders and flashing their wealth and ostentatious attitudes. Ms. Brooke also had the reputation of being an army general; the girls at the school had secretly nicknamed her "Hitler." While the stories Anne had heard were to make her feel intimidated, she was determined not to let it get in her way.

She made it to the school and found herself in Ms. Brooke's office. Anne wasn't feeling nervous before, but now she felt a few butterflies in her stomach. Ms. Brooke had her back turned to Anne before she heard her enter her office.

"Ms. Shirley, I presume?" Ms. Brooke began.

"Yes," Anne managed to stutter out.

"Welcome to Kingsport."

"Thank you for having me, Ms. Brooke."

"Don't get excited too easily. Kingsport is a tough town, and here at KLC, we do not break from tradition." Her stern look and voice had Anne feeling uncomfortable. "We have rules that have been set ever since the founding of this school, and we do not intend on changing it anytime soon. Therefore, our methods and policies and remained as well, and I intend on keeping it that way." Anne nodded, but before she could say anything, Ms. Brooke continued. "I expect every aspect in that English class of yours to be perfected. Do you understand?"

"Yes." That was all Anne could say.

"Good. You will begin your class tomorrow; you may head off now. Goodbye."

She turned around again, signaling for Anne to leave. As soon as she walked out of KLC, she immediately thought, _What did I get myself into? _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a long day, and it was time for Anne to catch some sleep. As a part of her contract, KLC had made arrangements for Anne to stay at an apartment near the campus. The rent for each month would automatically be deducted from her paycheck, so that would be one less thing for her to worry about. To her surprise, the apartment actually looked nice. It wasn't filthy or infested with rats like she expected, and it was a nice size for her to relax in. Before heading off to bed, Anne decided to climb up to the roof to gaze at the stars.

Once she was up there she noticed that she wasn't alone. A man was standing near the ledge of roof to gaze at the stars as well. Like Jack whom she met earlier, he was tall, dark, and handsome, yet there was something else about him. He had that suave sophistication that Jack didn't have.

Refusing to let herself be caught up with her recent trend with guys, Anne went to the ledge of the roof and was taken aback with the starry sight.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

The man walked over to her. "Do you like to watch?"

Anne smiled and nodded. She noticed a slight grin on his face but turned to look at the stars. He definitely was handsome, and she was glad it was dark so he wouldn't see her blush.

"I haven't seen you here before. Did you just move here?" he asked

"I did. Today's my first day," Anne replied.

"What do you think of Kingsport?"

"It's not Avonlea, I can tell you that!"

He laughed. "Hang in there. Don't let those snobby Pringles tell you what to do. I'm usually not in town because of school, but if you ever need anything, let me know."

"Thank you for the offer."

"I'm Roy Gardner, by the way."

"Anne Shirley. Pleased to meet you." She held out her hand.

"Me, too." He took it.

"If you'd excuse me, I have to get going. My first day at KLC is tomorrow, and I have to be punctual or else my head's going in the guillotine."

"Okay. Good night!"

"Good night."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tomorrow would be a busy day, and Anne needed all the rest she could get. Before going to sleep, she looked at the pictures she had brought with her: Green Gables, Marilla and Matthew, and her with Diana and Gilbert as kids. Things weren't going to be the same anymore, and she knew she had to get used to that somehow.


	4. A Rough Day

Chapter 4: A Rough Day

Anne knew she had a big day ahead of her the minute she woke up. Her tasks were to overcome the condescending Pringle clan, make a good impression on the naysayers, and to teach her students language and literature. After eating breakfast and getting ready, she went out the door to begin her year long quest.

She arrived early at KLC because she knew arriving late on her first day at work would not make the best impression. Anne got settled in her classroom and planned the day's assignments. As she wrote the lessons on the board, she heard a stern voice behind her.

"Remember what I told you yesterday," warned Ms. Brooke.

Anne turned around, seeing Katherine's grim look before walking away.

_Oh boy_, thought Anne. _This is going to be a long day..._

One by one the girls entered the classroom. Most of the girls were Pringles, led by their "leader" Jen Pringle. She was the worst one out of all of them; she was known to be a teacher's pet to her teachers that had close connections with her parents and would be an absolute pain-in-the-butt to those teachers that weren't Pringles. Her track record was a mile long, yet because of her parents' huge financial backing of the school, school officials chose not to do anything with her. Her tactics began even before class was in session. Jen's first target of the day was Emmeline Harris, a girl who she considered to be "degrading the value of Kingsport."

"Hey, four eyes!" yelled Jen. "Get a life, will ya? You're so not with the in-crowd."

Emmeline looked over at Jen to see her giving her a bogus smile like Paris Hilton's and flicking her off. She looked in the different direction.

"Sucka!" snickered Jen.

"Attention, class!" commanded Anne.

The class stopped and turned around.

"Thank you. I am Miss Shirley, your new English teacher, and I will be with you for the rest of the year."

Jen took this as an opportunity to begin throwing spitballs at Anne.

"Excuse me!" yelled Anne.

Jen looked all innocent.

"Don't look all innocent. I saw you throwing those spitballs," Anne said. "What's your name?"

"Jen Pringle," she stated.

"Please stop throwing them, Jen."

"I will."

"Thank you."

A smirk appeared on Jen's face. She had other tricks up her sleeve to scare off this Miss Shirley.

"As I was saying," Anne continued, "our goal for this year is to improve our writing skills and to get a better understanding on literature...please remove those headphones, Jen!"

The class looked at Jen, seeing that she had Eminem on her iPod at full blast.

"What?" Jen asked

"Remove those headphones from your ears at once," Anne requested.

"Okay," Jen stated dully.

"And if I see that iPod out one more time during class, I will confiscate it. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Very well then."

Anne had a weird feeling in her gut. She knew she hadn't seen the last of Jen Pringle's antics.

"Now class, I would like for you all to write one page on what you did over the summer. This way I can get to know you all a bit better, and I can see where you are at in your writing."

The girls got to writing, and Anne sat at her desk. She reached in to grab a pen only to be frightened with what she discovered.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" screamed Anne. She flung out the snake that had been in her desk towards her students. They were frightened as well except for Jen; she was the one to place the serpent when Anne wasn't looking. She was sitting in the back laughing.

"Jen Pringle! Take this snake out of this classroom at once!' Anne commanded.

"Okay," Jen said as she picked up the reptile. "Are you ready to take a trip, little buddy?"

Anne shook her head. _Please let this day be over with!_

"Continue on with your writing, girls."

"Everybody look out!" Jen shouted as she entered the room again. She put firecrackers in the trash can and watched them ignite.

Everyone ran to the back corner of the classroom as the firecrackers went off. The smoke detectors went off and signaled the fire alarm. Evacuation of the building was mandatory.

"Miss Shirley, what is going on here?" demanded Ms. Brooke.

"Jen Pringle has been giving me trouble all day," Anne explained. "She put firecrackers in the trash can, but before that she put a snake in my desk!"

"I would like to have a word with you tomorrow morning in my office before school starts."

Anne sighed. She didn't even have a chance to begin teaching yet, and now she was going to be fired? Nothing made sense to her now.

School officials panicked at the news of the evacuation and decided to close the school for the rest of the day. Floods of calls came in, demanding to know what happened and requesting that Anne resign from the school. Anne was aware of all this, but she wasn't going to give up without a fight. How dare they demand that she quit after she barely had a chance of showing them what she could do? It wasn't fair. Just because one girl wanted to ruin her class didn't exactly mean that the others were just like her. Even if they did hate her, they didn't say it out loud, and that had to mean something.

Anne decided to get in her car and to drive around town to clear her mind but was surprised to see the same little red Corvette that she had seen the day before parked next to her.

"Anne!" Jack called.

"Jack?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I was driving around town and ended up here."

"How'd you find me? I mean, you do know that this is a private all girls high school and not a place to pick up chicks, right?"

"Yeah."

"Because if anyone saw you here with one of these girls, you could be arrested for being with a minor."

"I'm not here to see them. I came here to see you."

"What do you want?"

"To get to know you better."

"Well, you know I work here now. That's a start."

"Yeah."

"Anyway, I gotta go, Jack. I have to make lesson plans for tomorrow. I'll see you later."

Anne got in her car and sped off. Jack had a smirk on his face. _You haven't seen the last of me, Anne Shirley._

_How did he find me? _Anne thought. _He never told me how, and that's bothering me!_

After passing by a couple blocks, she decided to go into a book store to pick out a novel to help pass time. As soon as she went in, she heard murmurs all around her talking about the firecrackers incident. _Here we go again..._

"How dare they allow such despicable behavior?" asked one man.

"Dad, it wasn't Miss Shirley's fault," replied the man's daughter. "Jen Pringle was being a pain to her all day. She didn't even allow her to teach her class since she was being so rude."

"That's not any excuse though."

Anne looked in an aisle only to see Emmeline Harris and her father discussing the day's events.

"Miss Shirley!" called Emmeline.

"Hello," Anne answered politely.

"I want to say that I thought you handled the situation well despite everything. Jen Pringle...she's never been nice to anyone unless she wants something. She makes fun of me all the time."

"Oh. Well..."

"This is my father, Morgan Harris."

"How do you do, sir?" Anne greeted.

"Not very well since I've heard what happened today," Morgan replied. "How could you let such a thing happen?"

"Dad!" yelled Emmeline.

"You stay out of this!" he commanded.

"I can't believe KLC would tolerate this," Morgan continued, "letting an unqualified person just waltz right in and take over-"

"Excuse me, Sir, but you've only heard one side of the story," Anne began. "It is not my fault that this town has serious issues with outsiders. How _dare_ you judge me because of where I come from? Have you no common sense? I'm sorry that the action of one girl determined others' opinions of me, but if you expect me to resign of this one incident, think again!"

She stormed out of that book store and went back in her car.

"Great, Dad," Emmeline said sadly. "Now look at what you've done."

"That Miss Shirley is something else," Morgan said.

Anne leaned her head back on her seat. _Now what? What am I going to do? Just quit and go home? I can't do that. I just barely got settled in here. _After much thought, she decided it was time to get a bite to eat and to think less. She settled on a nice little pizza place at a corner and decided to eat there. When she entered, she heard someone calling her name.

"Anne!"

She looked to her right and saw Roy. He went up to her from his booth.

"Roy? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just grabbing a bite to eat," he responded. "Are you hungry? There's a pizza all ready at my booth."

"Okay."

She went over and helped herself to a hot slice of pizza.

"You don't look too well, Anne," Roy stated.

"Today hasn't been the best day," Anne said softly.

"What went wrong?"

She told him the mishaps of the day starting with the annoying Pringle entrances and ending with the brief argument with Morgan Harris. At the end of her tale, she looked exhausted.

"I might get fired!" she cried.

"Anne, listen to me," Roy began. "Those Pringles don't know what the hell they're talking about. They're just upset that their own kind wasn't smart enough to take the job. Don't listen to them. You're strong, Anne. You can take them. All you have to do now is to get them back at their own game. You can't give up now."

"I know. I know. I just..."

"Just what?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm scared; that's what."

"Don't be. I know you can handle it."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Anne looked at Roy and blushed. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. If you ever need anything, just give me a call." Roy wrote out his home and cell phone numbers on a napkin.

"Thanks for listening. It means a lot to me, especially on a rough day like this," Anne said.

"Anytime."

"Roy, I think I better get going. I need to get home to prepare myself for tomorrow if you know what I mean."

"Okay. Anne, I'm not leaving for school until next week, so I'd like to get to know you a bit better before I leave. Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

_A date? With **me**? _

"Sure," Anne replied. "I'd love to."

"Great! How about I'll meet you up on the roof of our complex at 7:30?"

"Sounds good."

Anne gave Roy a hug goodbye. "Bye!"

"Bye."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before Anne even started her engine, she sat in the driver's seat of her car and just thought about everything that had happened to her in the last few weeks. Gilbert had proposed, she rejected him, Diana got married, all of Avonlea wanted to see how she and Gilbert would react to each other, Gilbert proposed yet again, she rejected him again, she moved to Kingsport, she was challenged by a juvenile delinquent by the name of Jen Pringle, all the KLC parents wanted her removed, and she had a date with Roy scheduled for tomorrow night. Not to mention that there was a handsome man with a red Corvette that drove all the way from the middle of nowhere to Kingsport just to see her.

_I could use a vacation..._ thought Anne.

She finally started the car and shifted the gear to drive and went on her way back to her apartment. At a red light, she noticed a figure of a man that looked vaguely familiar. _Gil?_

"Gil!" Anne screamed. She had forgotten that her windows were rolled up.

The man turned around slightly to look at another pedestrian behind him and then walked away. It wasn't him, but Anne thought it was him looking at him from behind.

"No," Anne moaned.

She wanted someone to talk to in this town where she felt like an outcast. She wanted someone that she could relate to and could laugh with. After a sigh, the light turned green, and Anne continued on her way home.


	5. On the Verge of Payback

Chapter 5: On the Verge of Payback

Anne woke up the next morning ready to face the upcoming challenges ahead of her. She was aware that everyone wanted her gone, but she had other ideas in mind. But before she could do anything, someone called her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Anne!" greeted Diana.

"Diana? What are you doing?" asked Anne.

"I'm just checking on my best friend. Is that a crime?" Diana teased.

"No," Anne answered.

"So how's Kingsport?"

"Rough. Very rough."

"Aww. What happened?"

Anne began to explain, beginning with her encounter with Jack at the gas station and how she thought he followed her to Kingsport. She then went on about how Jen Pringle was ten times worse than Josie Pye and how her job was in jeopardy because of Jen's stupidity.

"Do you think they'll force me to leave? I didn't even have a chance to start anything yet." Anne looked down at her feet.

"No. You'll win them over. I know you will. Just look at what you've done with Rachel Lynde. Remember?" Diana tried to cheer her up.

"Oh yeah." Anne laughed. "Thanks, Diana. I don't know what I'd do without you. Oh, I have a date tonight."

"Really? With whom?" Diana was all curious.

"Roy Gardner."

_The name sounds familiar,_ thought Diana.

"Is he handsome, Anne?"

"Very. He's charming too and is one of the sweetest guys I've ever met. He fits my description of a dream guy."

Diana couldn't resist asking the question that had been on her mind for awhile. "But what about Gilbert?"

"Gil?" Anne hadn't really thought about him except when she thought she saw him yesterday. "He's just a friend. Besides, he's with Christine Stuart now."

"Ah, I see," Diana said softly. _You love him, Anne! Won't you admit it?_

"I have to go, Diana. I have a meeting first thing with the principal over what happened yesterday. I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Anne hung up and prepared herself for the worst. After getting dressed, she went out the door to face the Pringles and Ms. Brooke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You wanted to see me, Ms. Brooke?" Anne asked as she stood outside Katherine's office.

"Yes, Miss Shirley. Have a seat," Katherine replied.

"Miss Shirley, I've received numerous complaints from parents about yesterday's incident, and they've requested your resignation. Captain Morgan Harris, a major sponsor of this school and father of Emmeline Harris, has pulled his funding from the school entirely. Other parents are threatening to do the same. I think it is best that you resign before the whole student body drops out entirely."

Anne couldn't take it any longer. "I'm sorry, Ms. Brooke, but I refuse to be ordered around by a group of ludicrous individuals! They refuse to hear my side of the story! They listen to no one but themselves and just want me out of there because I am not like them. None of those ill-natured parents were in that classroom yesterday except for me and my students, so they have no right talking about me or my methods that I did not even have a chance to begin. As for Morgan Harris, he is a curt man who is way too into himself. And as for the lost revenue for the school, I will get you that money back."

"How?" Katherine had no idea how this new teacher could just slip into town, turn the school upside down, and promise to regain lost money for KLC.

"I will put on a play with each student of mine participating in it. Tickets will be $100 a piece, so with one hundred people in attendance, you will have $10,000 back into your pockets."

"But $100 per ticket?"

"Pringles would stop at nothing to see their daughters' names in that program, no matter what the cost, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Then that settles it."

"Do what you want, Miss Shirley. But I will not take any responsibility for the outcome of this play should it fail."

"That sounds fair enough."

"May I suggest that Jen Pringle take the role in whatever play you plan to put on? Her parents are the richest people in town, and I know that they would like to see their daughter have maximum time on stage."

Anne got up from her seat and headed to her classroom. "We'll see about that, Ms. Brooke."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Class began for the day and had a much different tone than the day before.

"Today, I'm handing out your first major assignment. We will be studying a play, _Mary, Queen of Scots_. In one month, we will be putting this production on as a fund raiser for our school. Auditions will begin at the end of the week, and I will give you the selected passages for each character tomorrow. Besides putting on a production, we will be studying the underlying elements of the play such as symbolism and dramatic irony and so forth."

Anne continued the day's lessons with hardly any interruption. She took what she could because she knew Jen Pringle wouldn't be silent for long. When class was dismissed for the day, Jen went up to Anne.

"Miss Shirley, I would like to play Mary," Jen declared.

"Jen, I would love to give you the role, but it wouldn't be fair for the other girls," Anne began. "Since the audition will be in front of everyone, you will get to see their interpretation of the role for yourself, and from there you can tweak your performance if you choose depending on how you think they did. Does that sound fair?"

"Yes, Miss Shirley." And with that, Jen left the classroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dreadful day that Anne had been preparing for wasn't quite like she expected, not that she complained or anything. She walked out to her car and spotted the same red Corvette she saw yesterday.

"Hey, Beautiful," Jack greeted.

"What do you want, Jack?" Anne asked.

"I wanna talk to you," he said.

"I can't. I have to go." She put her papers in the passenger seat of her car.

"Wait a minute." Jack grabbed her arm. "I know you don't have to make lesson plans this early."

"Actually, I have plans for tonight that don't involve you." She got away from his grip.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I have a date with another man, thank you very much."

"And who is this guy?"

"Like I'm going to tell you. Do me a favor, Jack Garrison. Leave me alone!" Anne got in the driver's seat and slammed the door before putting on her seat belt.

Noticing that she had left her window open, Jack put his hands on her face and turned her head so she could look at him. "Anne, I'm in love with you."

She couldn't believe it. Jack took a step back, but before he could get too far back, Anne slapped him across the face as hard as she could and drove off.

_I know I sound crazy for thinking of this_, Jack thought_, but I think I love her even more with that slap she just gave me..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anne arrived home and hurried up with her chores around the apartment before getting ready to meet with Roy. As she made her lesson plans for the next day, Jack's words floated through her head: _Anne, I'm in love with you. _

_What was he thinking? _Anne thought. _He doesn't even know me! All he did was help me jump start my car, and now he's in love with me? What's wrong with him? Is he on something?_

She slapped her forehead to stop thinking about Jack and continued to get ready for Roy. After taking a shower and drying her hair, she put on a touch of make up and pondered about what to wear. Jeans? Too casual. Ball gown? Way too fancy. A nice skirt with a flowery top? That'll work.

Anne took one last look at herself in the mirror before heading up to the roof. She had no idea why Roy would want to meet her there instead of at his apartment or hers, but when she got up there, the sight she saw took her breath away.

Roy had transformed the rooftop completely, adding white lights around the borders of the area and creating an intimate space in an open area. He had a table set for two and had ordered Italian food, somehow knowing that Anne liked it. In one corner stood two violinists who he hired for the night to serenade his date. Anne was touched.

"Roy, this is beautiful!" she gasped.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Like it? I love it!" Anne hugged him.

"I'm glad you love it." Roy smiled.

"Care to join me for dinner, mademoiselle?"

"Of course, monsieur."

Roy pulled out Anne's chair like a true gentleman before getting settled himself. They chatted while they dined, and while it wasn't like being with Gilbert or Diana at dinner, Anne found herself liking Roy. Not only was he handsome and charming, but he exemplified the characteristics of a true gentleman, something Anne always had wanted ever since she was a little girl. A man that could sweep her off her feet and take her away from her misery. As soon as the violinists completed their Bach duet, Roy asked them to play something more romantic.

"May I have this dance?" Roy held out his hand.

"Of course." Anne took his hand.

They danced steadily to the beat of the music underneath the stars. While this should have been moment where Anne would get lost in the music, she found her mind drifting back to Avonlea. Oh the summers where she could be free and do as she please. Gilbert would often join her in her walks, and they'd talk about anything and everything and laugh over silly things. How she missed him...

_Enough!_ Anne thought. _Gilbert is nowhere near here. He's out of the picture. It's Roy that I should be focusing on, not Gilbert. _

After the song was finished, Anne told Roy that she had to go in order to teach the next day. He walked her down to her apartment.

"Roy, thank you so much for tonight. I truly enjoyed it," Anne said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome, my dear," Roy said with a grin. "I'd love to do something like this again."

"Me, too."

"Do you want to see a movie tomorrow night? That's if you're not busy or anything."

"I'd love to."

"Goodnight, Anne."

"Goodnight, Roy."

Roy leaned in and gave Anne a gentle kiss. He put his hand to her cheek. "Take care of yourself." He kissed her cheek and then went back up to the roof to clean up.

Anne got the key to her apartment and unlocked the door. She went in, closed the door, and leaned on it. "Maybe things won't be so bad after all..."


	6. More Drama And A Different Perspective

Chapter 6: More Drama And A Different Perspective

Anne's first week at Kingsport went by in a hurry. Jen Pringle's rebellious attitude was kept at a minimum, which made life in the classroom much easier for Anne and everyone else, but Anne didn't want to push her luck. Many parents had filed their complaints to the school board but decided not to take action until after the debut of _Mary, Queen of Scots_, which they hoped would fail miserably even though they were more than willing to pay $100 per ticket. Anne took it all in stride and simply ignored every hateful comment directed at her while teaching her students. Auditions for the play went relatively smooth, but although Emmeline Harris proved to have the most talent for the role of Mary, Jen Pringle ultimately won the part due to her tremendous ego. Everyone involved in the production knew it and didn't question it, including Emmeline. While she was disappointed not to win the part that she worked so hard for, she was awarded with the title of Jen's understudy for her efforts, much to Jen's chagrin and Morgan Harris' disapproval.

"What is going on here?" demanded Morgan after picking up his daughter late from auditions.

"We were auditioning for the play _Mary, Queen of Scots_, the class project and fund raiser," Anne replied calmly.

"Emmeline, I thought I told you not to participate in any school activities after I pulled the funds out of this dreadful institution!"

"But Dad," she begged, "it's required! And besides, I _want _to participate in this. It's my only chance to actually have fun, be with my friends, and do something academic at the same time!"

"I said 'no'!"

"But Dad -"

"Get in the car, Emmeline."

"Fine! You _never _let me do anything!" She stormed out of the auditorium and got into her father's Jaguar.

Morgan turned and looked directly at Anne. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault? Excuse me, sir, but my teachings have nothing to do with the way you raise your daughter," Anne responded.

"If you haven't been hired, this fiasco wouldn't have happened!"

"Whether you like it or not, Morgan Harris, this production _will_ go on! I'm sorry if you do not approve of it, but this is for the benefit of the school as a whole and not to appease an impertinent man like yourself." Anne was furious now. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get home."

She angrily walked past him, trying not to let her temper get the best of her. Morgan was simply bemused at the fact that a teacher could say such a thing to a man of his stature and was secretly impressed at such boldness.

In the meantime, Jack had been waiting for Anne. She had refused to speak to him after slapping him the other day, and in some sick way, it made Jack fall even more in love with her. He was used to getting what he wanted out of women with his looks and charm, but Anne was different. Not only was she intelligent and opinionated, but she was also stubborn, a quality that reminded Jack a lot of himself. He had waited for her every day after school this week and was not sure of what was keeping her so late. He didn't see her car anywhere, but he didn't see her leave either. Was something wrong with her car? Did it finally die after he helped jump start it for her? Jack decided to sit it out and wait, but he wasn't alone. He noticed a Thunderbird parked in Anne's usual spot and saw that a man was sitting there waiting for somebody. Bored with the commercials playing on the radio, Jack got out of the car and decided to chat with this man.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," the man greeted back.

"Are you waiting for somebody?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

Roy knew perfectly well the man he was talking to. Anne had told him all about it: Jack Garrison had followed her to Kingsport and wanted to know everything about her. He waited for her every day after school. She didn't want to blow him off entirely, thinking it would be rude to do so, but then again, she didn't want him bugging her. Jack didn't seem to comprehend the meaning of "no", so Anne asked Roy to wait for her after auditions to see if Jack would stop following her after seeing that she was with someone else.

"Who are you waiting for?" Jack asked.

"My girlfriend. You?" Roy asked.

"My girlfriend, too."

"Ah."

_This man is completely stupid, _thought Roy. _Can't you see that Anne wants nothing to do with you? _

Roy spotted Anne coming out of the auditorium and smiled to himself. _Let's see who your "girlfriend" goes to now..._

"Roy!" Anne greeted him with a hug and a kiss, knowing Jack was there watching.

"Hey, babe," he greeted her back. "How was work today?"

"All right, I guess."

"What do you want to do now?"

"Oh, I don't know. Surprise me. You know I love surprises."

"Your wish is my command." There was a smirk on Roy's face. He opened the passenger side door for Anne and let her get in before getting in the driver's seat.

"I hope your girlfriend shows up soon!" Roy yelled to Jack. And with that, he drove away.

_That son of a gun, _thought Jack. _He thinks he can just waltz right in and take Anne away from me. We'll see about that._

After driving away, Anne told Roy to take her anywhere except her apartment because she had a feeling Jack would follow them there. He agreed and took her to the nicest restaurant in town. They were seated in a corner in the back of the room, and sure enough Jack had followed them there.

"Oh my God, Roy!" Anne whispered from behind her menu. "He's here."

"Not on my watch," Roy whispered back. He went up to the hostess and instructed her not to let Jack in the restaurant and left a $50 tip in advance. Luckily for Anne, the hostess that night was an ex-girlfriend of Jack's.

"Welcome to La Strada. How may I help you?" greeted the hostess.

"Hey, Michelle. Listen, I want a table for one somewhere near that back corner," Jack pointed out. "And I wouldn't mind another date with you."

"Very funny, Jack, but that's not gonna cut it this time. You see, I've moved on since we broke up, and I've learned my lesson: never involve myself with guys like you. Now get out and leave before I kick you out of here."

"But Michelle, aren't you supposed to be doing your job?"

"I am. I'm servicing the customers and making the atmosphere as pleasant as possible. I'm afraid your presence would ruin the atmosphere; now get out!"

"Make me."

"Jack, don't make me call security because I will call them."

"C'mon, babe. I know how much you love me."

"Security!"

Four bulky men appeared out of nowhere and escorted Jack to his car. They made sure that he went back to where he came from, giving Anne and Roy comfort in knowing that he was gone for the night.

"Thank you for doing that, Roy," Anne began. "He was really starting to scare me."

"You have nothing to be afraid of Anne as long as I'm here," Roy reassured. "I promise as long as I'm here no one will hurt you."

Anne smiled. Maybe Roy was her knight in shining armor after all, and maybe Jack was the dragon that got in the knight's way of the princess. She kissed Roy and enjoyed the rest of the night without any worries.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gilbert stared long and hard out of his bedroom window. This was his last weekend in Avonlea before heading off to Redmond to begin medical school. However, he knew things wouldn't be the same. As much as it killed him to be rejected twice by the woman that he loved the most, it killed him even more knowing that she was off in Kingsport, miles away from Redmond. He would rarely if not never get to see her face or hear her laugh. Anne wanted them to be friends; he wasn't so sure if he would do that. How could he be friends with her if she was the only thing he ever thought about? She was the last thing he saw before she went to sleep and the first voice he heard when he woke up. He had no idea how he could last an entire year at Redmond without going insane.

Christine Stuart was now in his life whether he liked it or not. Her brother had told him to look after her, and he promised he would. Maybe she could get his mind off Anne if it was in a romantic way or not. Christine was definitely a sweet girl and a deep thinker, so they'd have no problem getting along.

Gilbert sighed. He walked back to his bed and stared at a picture on his nightstand. It was of him with Anne back when they first decided to be friends in their youth, and he had his arm around her. How young they both looked! Anne was full of life and energy; her eyes clearly expressed that.

"Anne, what went wrong?" Gilbert whispered.

He had no clue. He had fallen in love with his best friend and made the tragic mistake of proposing to her. Twice. There was no way of taking it back now, but he would do anything to make everything the way it was before he asked her. Even if that meant giving up his dream of becoming a doctor, he would do it just for her. Gilbert knew he was a lovesick schoolboy, and he didn't care. Nothing really mattered to him anymore. All he knew was he was leaving for Redmond on Sunday to begin the longest year of his life. Gilbert went underneath the covers, put his head on his pillow, closed his eyes, and forced himself to fall asleep.


	7. Awkward Glances

Chapter 7: Awkward Glances

Anne spent the weekend with Roy before he headed off to Redmond to begin the fall semester there. During their time spent together, Roy realized his true feelings for Anne. It hadn't been a week yet since he'd met her, but he was falling for her. He wanted to make her happy and to protect her from that buffoon Jack Garrison, who was making his life (and Anne's) miserable. While it would be hard to part with her, he promised himself to make every possible effort to see her as much as possible. Anne, on the other hand, had a sense of security whenever she was with Roy. She wasn't sure if it was love or anything, but it was better than nothing. She wanted to take things slow to avoid another fallout like the one she had with Gilbert, which she still didn't understand.

When it was time for Roy to leave, Anne gave him a kiss goodbye.

"Don't kill yourself studying now, okay?" she advised him.

"Don't worry about me," he told her. "Call me if you need anything, even if it's at three in the morning and especially if you have to deal with Jack. Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good." Roy kissed her one last time. "Take care of yourself, Carrots."

_Carrots? _Anne thought. _Did he just call me "Carrots"! That's Gil's name for me! You can't take that away from him!_

Roy noticed that Anne started to look a bit pale. "Anne, are you okay?"

"Yeah," she lied. "I'm just a bit tired; that's all."

"Rest now. I'll be fine I assure you." He kissed her forehead. "Bye, Anne."

"Bye."

Roy left, leaving Anne to go back into her apartment. She still wasn't over the shock of Roy calling her "Carrots."

"How dare he call me that?" she yelled to no one as she plopped down on her couch. "Doesn't he understand that that name belongs to Gil? As much as I hated it before, it strictly belongs to him!" She sighed. _This is going to be one heck of a week..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gilbert arrived on the Redmond campus eager to begin his classes. Maybe with school starting again he could get his mind off of Anne, but that was easier said than done. He went into his dorm, hoping to meet his new roommate. Maybe that guy would know a girl that could distract him from Anne. When he walked in his room, he noticed that his roommate was already in there unpacking his things.

"Umm...hi," Gilbert managed to say.

"Hey," his roommate greeted. "So I guess you and I are stuck together for the rest of the year?"

"Yeah."

He stuck out his hand. "I'm Roy Gardner."

"Gilbert Blythe." He took the hand and shook it.

"So what are you studying?" Roy asked.

"Medicine," Gilbert replied. "You?"

"Business."

"Ah."

Gilbert put his bags on his bed and started unpacking. Roy finished unpacking his belongings and placed a picture near his bed. Gilbert looked over and saw the picture. He saw a redhead standing next to Roy in the photo; he went over to take a closer look and couldn't believe his eyes. _Anne?_

"Hey, Roy. Who's the girl in that pic?" Gilbert asked.

"That's my girlfriend, Anne Shirley," he replied.

"Ah." _Oh my God, she's with him! _"I thought she looked familiar."

"You know her?" Roy was curious to know if he had another Jack Garrison on his hands.

"Yeah. Anne and I grew up together in Avonlea. We went to school together and would always tie for first place on our exams, so you're dealing with a tough cookie."

"That's nice. So tell me, was she always this beautiful when she was young?"

Gilbert's heart sank. How should he answer that without revealing his true feelings? "Well, all the guys in school would run after her because she was intelligent and quite different from the other girls. I thought she was cute, but nothing happened between us. We became friends and have been friends for quite some time. I haven't seen her in awhile though. The last I heard of her was that she's teaching in Kingsport."

"That's where I met her. I'm glad to know a friend of her's since she seemed a bit lonely not knowing anybody and all."

Gilbert nodded his head. _I came here to get away from her, yet I'll still be thinking of her since I'm rooming with her **boyfriend**! _

"I hear there's a dance on Saturday. I tell you what, I'll bring her along with me so you two can chat about old times. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah. It sounds good." _You really wanna torture me, don't you?_

"Okay. I'll call her up then." Roy took his cell phone and went out of the room to call Anne.

Gilbert sat on his bed with a blank stare on his face. _Somebody get me out of this hell..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anne had motivation to make it through the rest of the week. Roy had called her asking her to come with him to a Redmond dance, and she accepted. He told her he had a surprise for her. Anne couldn't think of what he had up his sleeve, but she was sure that didn't involve Jack Garrison. At least she hoped so.

Rehearsals for the play went relatively smooth besides that fact that Jen Pringle would act out her lines like a drunk Paris Hilton. Anne was desperate to get through the week and to avoid any more conflict with Jen, so she let it slide. Morgan Harris was nowhere to be seen, which made Anne feel so much better. Even Jack couldn't been seen. At least he wasn't parked in his usual spot. He had learned his lesson and decided to park even farther back so Anne couldn't see him. Maybe then he could catch her off guard and hopefully sweep her off her feet.

Friday night finally came, and to Anne's delight, Roy came back to get her. He asked that she come back with him to make the trip back to Redmond, but Anne put her foot down and insisted that they make the trip the next day. Roy couldn't say "no" to her and reluctantly agreed, so the next day Roy and Anne both woke up early to make the drive. Anne wore a green dress that brought out the rich tints in her hair and the color of her eyes, which was met to Roy's approval. She got into the Thunderbird and enjoyed the ride to Redmond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gilbert debated about going to the dance. While he wanted to see Anne, he couldn't bare the fact of seeing her with Roy. But then again, they were friends. Just friends, nothing more. In order to keep himself from going insane, he called Christine Stuart and asked her to be his date for the evening. She gladly accepted. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having her by his side. At least the annoying Josie Pye types would leave him alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The purpose of the Redmond dance was to have the students mingle and get to know each other contrary to the popular belief of showing up to get wasted. Anne and Roy arrived at the dance hall with everyone's attention turning to them.

"So that's why Roy wouldn't pay attention to me!" whispered one girl. "He already has somebody!"

"What I would do to get in her shoes," whispered another girl.

"He looks _so _fine!" checked out another girl.

Anne had her arm around Roy and simply smiled. It was nice to go out and not worry too much about what people thought about her unlike in Kingsport where everyone judged her. She was sure every girl wasn't looking at her, so she felt fine.

Gilbert, in the meantime, had entered the hall with Christine. He saw Roy and waved at him in acknowledgment. Roy saw the gesture and signaled with his hand for him to come to where he was standing.

"Anne, remember that surprise I told you about?" Roy asked.

"Yeah," Anne replied.

"Well, close your eyes."

She closed her eyes, and Gilbert walked towards her with Christine following him. His heart was racing. This was their first meeting since the rejected second proposal, and he didn't know how he or she would react. He assumed Anne didn't tell Roy the whole story because of his generosity towards him. If he did know, there was no way that he would have invited Anne to see him. Roy stood in between Anne and Gilbert to make sure Anne wasn't peeking.

"Are you ready now?" Roy asked.

"Yes."

"Open your eyes."

Roy moved to the side while Anne opened her eyes. She was caught totally off guard. _Gil?_

"Gil!" she yelled. Her eyes widened in surprise. He was the one of the last people she expected to see. Not knowing what to do, she embraced him in a hug. Gilbert just stood there frozen in time. _She's hugging me again? What is this? But I must say she looks beautiful in that dress..._

"Hey, Anne," he said.

"You remember Gilbert Blythe, don't you?" Roy asked. "He's my roommate."

"Of course!" _Gil's rooming with Roy? Why didn't he tell me this before? _"How can I forget you, Gil, when we tied for first place so many times?"

"You remember Christine Stuart, right?" Gilbert asked. "She was with me at Diana's wedding."

"I remember." _I remember it quite well, thank you very much. You little skank! _"It's nice to see you again, Christine." _Not!_

"You too, Anne."

"Christine, why don't we let Anne and Gilbert talk for a little bit?" Roy suggested. "It's been awhile since they've seen each other, and they have a lot of catching up to do."

"Okay," Christine said. She allowed Roy to take her on the dance floor.

_This is a little awkward_, thought Anne.

"How are things going with you?" Gilbert asked.

"Pretty good. I'm teaching, and that's always an adventure."

"So is Kingsport as tough as everyone says it is?"

"A little rough, but I'm hanging in there."

"I know you will. I believe in you, Anne."

She grinned. "Thanks, Gil." She looked across the room to see a familiar figure staring at her. She gasped. "Oh my God!"

"What is it?" Gilbert asked.

"It's Jack Garrison. He followed me from nowhere to Kingsport and has been stalking me ever since. Now he's here!" Anne cried.

Gilbert glared at Jack. "I have an idea, Anne."

"What?"

"Take my hand."

"What?"

"Just do it."

He took Anne's hand and led her to the dance floor. They began dancing, knowing that Jack would stop in his tracks. It was just like old times. Anne was enjoying herself but not as much as Gilbert. He had Anne back even if it was for a short amount of time. Because Jack was watching, Anne felt free to flirt a bit with Gilbert, and he didn't mind. He did it right back at her. Roy looked over and saw the two dancing and flirting with each other. He was about to confront them until he saw Jack in the background.

_Go figure_, thought Roy. _I knew it had to be something involving Jack Garrison in order for Anne to act like that. Will that man ever go away?_

Gilbert looked at Anne and longed to kiss her, but he knew Roy was keeping a watchful eye on Anne even though he was with Christine at the moment. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Anne, I'm sorry," he said. He went to go find Christine, but just then Jack approached Anne.

"Hey, gorgeous."

"Jack! What are you doing here?" asked Anne. "Don't even tell me that you have a girlfriend or ex-girlfriend that goes here."

"I wanna talk to you. You've been avoiding me."

"Well, duh. Any normal person would avoid someone who's been following them constantly."

A slow dance came on, and Jack saw this as an opportunity to enchant Anne. "Dance with me."

"No."

"But Anne -"

"She said 'no!'" yelled a booming voice from behind Jack. "When a lady tells you 'no', it means 'no.'"

"Morgan Harris, what on Earth are you doing here?" demanded Anne. She couldn't believe that all four men that she had tried to avoid were in the exact same room at the exact same time.

"My business associate, Elvira Evans, works here, Miss Shirley," he explained. "She invited me here, and so I came."

"Oh."

"Now may I have this dance?"

"Hey! Back off, Grandpa. She's mine!" shouted Jack.

"Actually, she's mine," Roy stated while coming up to the group with Gilbert and Christine.

"Then what was she doing with pansy boy?" asked Jack.

"Hey!" Gilbert yelled. "Anne is my friend, my _best _friend from school, and I could knock you out any day, pretty boy."

Anne stood back and watched the scene with disgust. How dare they fight in a middle of a dance...and over her! She couldn't believe Morgan and Jack could ruin a night like this. Seeing Gilbert was hard enough but all four men? Anne couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the hall as fast as she possibly could.


	8. The Aftermath

Chapter 8: The Aftermath

Anne didn't stop running until she reached the benches on the outer perimeter of the garden surrounding the hall. There she met a comforting, familiar face.

"Phil?"

"Anne?"

"Hey!"

Seated on one of the beaches was Phil Gordon, a friend of Anne's that she had met the year before. She was a student at Redmond and knew both Gilbert and Roy pretty well. She gave Anne a hug and scooted over on the bench to make room for Anne to sit.

"Phil, what are you doing here?" Anne asked. "I thought you'd be at the dance."

"Well, I didn't want to deal with the crowds in there, and besides, I wanted to avoid Alec and Alonzo."

"Are they still after you?"

"Pretty much, but I'm over them now. I'm now engaged to Jo Blake."

"Really? Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Anne. What brings you here to Redmond? I didn't expect to see you tonight."

"Well, I came here as Roy Gardner's date."

"Well aren't you a lucky girl!"

"Not exactly." Anne looked down at her feet.

"Why? What's the matter?"

Anne told Phil her tale, beginning with her dreadful last three weeks in Avonlea and ending with the debacle inside the hall with Morgan, Jack, Roy, and Gilbert. When she was finished, she looked like a wreck.

"Oh you poor thing," Phil commented as she patted Anne on the shoulder. "What are you gonna do?"

"I have no idea," Anne replied sadly. "I wish I could get myself out of this mess. If only I could get a ride back to Kingsport, but it's too late now. I could ask Roy to take me back home, but then I'd have to deal with the other three men that are fighting around him. And God knows what Jack Garrison's going to do when Roy takes me back home."

"I tell you what, Anne. Why don't you stay at my apartment for the night? My roommate's out of town, so that'll be no problem. And I could drive you back in the morning."

"But Phil, you'll have to drive yourself back after you drop me off. That's a long way! You'll be exhausted once you get home, and there's no way you can pay attention in class the next day."

"I'll be fine. I promise. Besides, there's nothing really going on on Monday, so I could always skip."

"Philippa Gordon!"

"What?" She laughed.

"Let me guess. There's something due that day, and you haven't started it yet."

Phil nodded. "Yep."

It was Anne's turn to laugh. "In that case, I'll take you up on your offer."

"Yay! Now on that note, let's hurry up and go before the crazy quartet catches up to you like a hungry pack of wolves."

"Okay."

The girls hurried up and went into Phil's car just in time to avoid the Fab Four running outside. Phil hit the gas pedal and sped off into the darkness, heading towards her apartment complex.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Will you stay out of this?" yelled Jack to Morgan.

"You don't even have business being here," Roy snapped.

"That's right," agreed Morgan. "You're just here to ruin everything."

"Exactly. I couldn't agree more," Roy commented bitterly.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked.

"Well, everything was going fine until you showed up."

"If Grandpa over here hadn't ruined everything, then everything would have been fine."

"Hey!" Morgan snapped.

"Uh guys?" Gilbert interrupted. The remaining three stopped arguing to look at him. "You know Anne's gone, right?"

"What!" they all exclaimed.

"Where'd she go?" asked Morgan.

"I don't know, but she's not in here," Gilbert replied.

"I'm gonna go find her," Jack proclaimed.

"Oh no, you're not," Roy said. "If anyone's gonna find her, it's gonna be me."

"Since you two won't stop bickering, I'll go find her," stated Morgan.

"You know what, if we keep fighting like this, Anne could make it to Michigan by now with her determination," Gilbert added.

"He's right," Roy admitted. "I say we all look for her before she makes it to the border."

"Fine," stated Jack and Morgan.

Together the four men quickly came out of the hall and searched for their beloved redhead.

"Anne!" they cried.

It was of no use. As soon as they got outside, they saw a car speeding off in the distance and somehow knew Anne was in it.

"Way to go, guys," Roy said sarcastically. "Way to go."

"It's your fault," Morgan pointed to Jack.

"My fault?" asked a stunned Jack. "Excuse me?"

"I'm gonna go," Gilbert declared. "I'm worn out. I'll find Christine first, and then I'll go back to the dorm. I'll see you later, Roy."

"Later, Gil."

He left the remaining three standing there, bickering and arguing like a bunch of little old ladies fighting over the only available man at a nursing home. Gilbert found Christine and told her that he was tired, so he made his way back to his dorm after dropping off his date. He felt guilty about neglecting Christine and putting Anne in such an uncomfortable situation; he felt that the whole mess was his fault. If he hadn't agreed to come, then Roy wouldn't have brought Anne. Without her, Jack wouldn't have followed them from Kingsport, and Morgan would have stayed the entire night with Elvira, making everyone's life a bit easier. Gilbert slapped his forehead.

_I knew I shouldn't have come_, thought Gilbert. _I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!_

He made it into his dorm room and took out his cell phone.

_Should I call Anne? _He asked himself. _I really want to tell her sorry for getting her into this mess. _After debating the matter for another couple of minutes, he decided to take a risk and make the call before kicking himself for not doing it.

"Hello?"

"Anne, it's Gil. Please hear me out."

After a few seconds of silence, Anne decided to hear him out. "I'm listening."

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for tonight and everything I put you through. I feel as if it's my fault for starting this whole fiasco with Morgan, Jack, Roy, and me. It's not fair to you, and I should have realized that. Can you forgive me?"

Anne just sat there breathing heavily.

"Anne, say something."

She looked over at Phil who was sitting next to her on the couch in the apartment. She gave her a shrug.

"Please!" Gilbert pleaded.

"Are you with the other guys right now?

"No. I'm alone in my dorm room."

"Oh."

He didn't know what to do or say next. "Well..."

"I forgive you, Gil."

He was a bit shocked at getting a response from her without having to get on his hands and knees. "Really?"

"I mean it. It's not your fault. I don't blame it on you, Gil; I kinda blame it on myself actually."

"Don't do that, Anne. It's not your fault."

"But it is! If I didn't agree to go with Roy, then I wouldn't have to deal with Jack or Morgan. But...I have to admit that it was nice seeing you, Gil."

He smiled. "You, too."

"I'm just kind of shocked that Roy wasn't the first one to call, but it's nice to hear from you."

"We're friends, remember?"

"Yeah." _Just friends..._

"So where are you right now?"

"I'm at Phil's."

"Phil? She was at the dance?"

"Oh no, I just met her outside while you goof balls were fighting like crows."

"Ah."

"She's going to drive me back to Kingsport tomorrow morning."

Gilbert hated to ask this, but he had to know. "But what about Roy?"

She sighed. "He can fend for himself. If he asks where I am, don't tell him, okay? Have him call me on my cell so I can yell at him."

Gilbert laughed. "Whatever you say, Anne."

"Thanks, Gil. It was great seeing you again, and that dance we had was fun even if the main purpose was to scare off Jack."

"Yeah. Well, take care of yourself, Carrots."

"You too, Gil."

"Bye."

"Bye."

_Now that's the person who should be calling me "Carrots"_, thought Anne.

"Are you okay now?" asked Phil.

"Yeah," Anne replied.

"That's good." _Anne, just go back to Gilbert. You know he loves you!_

"I'm going to go to bed now," Anne declared. "I'm tired from tonight. Good night."

"Good night."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tired of feuding with Jack and Morgan, Roy finally made his way back to the dorm and looked exhausted.

"You alright?" asked Gilbert.

"Yeah. I should have came back when you did," Roy admitted.

"Ah."

"So do you know where Anne is?"

_Yeah, I know where she is, but I'm not telling you! _"Uh no, I don't; I'm sorry. Why don't you try calling her on her cell?"

The light bulb in Roy's head went off. "Why didn't I think of that before? Thanks, Gil."

"No problem."

Roy headed out into the hall before turning around. "I'm sorry for tonight, man. I know you weren't trying to hurt Anne or anything since you two have been friends for a long time, but it's just that I wanted to keep her away from that Garrison character, that's all."

"I know."

"Thanks for doing what you did. You're a great friend."

Gilbert shrugged. "Thanks. Don't mention it."

"If you ever need anything, let me know."

"Okay."

Roy turned around and left to make his call while Gilbert sat on his bed. _So maybe this year won't be that bad after all._ His roommate was friendly...except he had the one thing Gilbert wanted the most: Anne. He sighed. _I could use a vacation..._


	9. Fun With Phil

Chapter 9: Fun With Phil

"Let's keep score here," suggested Phil as she was driving Anne home to Kingsport.

"What?" asked Anne.

"Oh c'mon, Anne. With four handsome and eligible bachelors chasing you around, you gotta have a bit of fun with it. I mean, do you know how many girls would kill to be in your shoes right now?"

"But I don't want four guys going crazy over me! It's hard enough with just one, let alone four of them! And besides, two of the four are extremely annoying."

"Like how?"

"For one, Jack Garrison helped jump start my car back at a gas station in some town that I've never even heard of, which was fine by itself, but he just _had _to follow me to Kingsport. He knows _nothing_ about me, yet he claims that he loves me."

"Psycho and a stalker. That's 1 point for being nice, -5 points for being psycho, and -10 for being a stalker."

"Huh?"

"That means the score is now Jack: - 14 and the others: 0."

"Oh."

"Anne, admit it: you know this is fun," Phil said with a grin.

"Well, I guess you're right," Anne admitted. "I get to rant about them somehow and kind of make a competition out of it."

"There you go! Now, what about this Morgan guy? What's he like?"

"Umm...he's the father of one of my students."

"Ooh...old fart. That's a -3 points."

"Phil!"

"Sorry!" She laughed. "I can't help it! Anyway, go on."

"Where was I? Oh yeah, besides being the father of one of my students, he's apparently rich since he was a major sponsor of the school."

"Rich, eh? Hmm...that's a plus. That gives him another 5 points."

"But he yelled at me on several occasions."

"For what?"

"For badly influencing the children of the Pringles, who are absolute snobs, by the way, and don't care for anyone that aren't like them. Another time he yelled at me for not being responsible enough, and the last time he yelled at me is was for having his daughter audition for the play that we're putting on as a school fund raiser."

"What a jerk! That's -9 points there."

"But he did try to reconcile things over with me at the dance or at least tried to be nice."

"But that's because the other three were there, and that makes him a showoff. So...that's another -3 points, making our total so far out to be Jack: -14, Morgan: -10, and the others: 0."

"Woohoo!"

"Yeah! So what about Roy?"

"Hmm," pondered Anne. "I met him the first day I arrived at Kingsport. He's sweet and an absolute gentleman, not to mention tall, dark, and handsome."

"Ooh," commented Phil. "He gets 2 points for being sweet, 2 points for being a gentleman, and 3 points for being a looker."

"He's also romantic, too. Did I tell you about our first date?"

"No! You need to tell me the details, girl!"

"Well, it was on top of our apartment complex. He decorated the roof with lights and created an intimate setting in an open space. There were two violinists standing in a corner, serenading us throughout the night. He ordered Italian food, my favorite, and asked me to dance. So we did and chatted afterwards, and when it was time for me to leave, he walked me down to my apartment and kissed me goodnight."

"Aww...how cute! He gets 5 points for being a romantic."

"But..."

"But what?"

"He wasn't the first to call me after the four way fight last night, and you would think since he is my boyfriend and all that he would be the first to do so. Or he could have at least suggested that we get out of there to avoid a potential disaster, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, and you're right. He definitely should have done that, so that's 6 points off his score, making our totals be Jack: -14, Morgan: -10, Roy: 6, and Gilbert: 0. Now for our last eligible bachelor, Gilbert Blythe. C'mon, Anne. Spill the beans now!"

She chuckled. "I've known Gilbert ever since I first came to Avonlea. I remember the first day of school where he tugged on one of my braids and called me 'Carrots.' Boy, I hated that. So you know what I did? I took the nearest object I could find, which was a small white board, and whacked him over the head with it."

"You did what?"

"I smacked him over the head with it, and it broke. I didn't mean for it to break, but it did."

"Aww...poor guy. What happened then?"

"I had to endure the torture of copying down 100 times, 'Ann Shirley has a bad temper.' What made it even worse was that my name was misspelled 100 times because our teacher forced me to copy it down that way. Gilbert tried to stick up for me, but that didn't work. I wouldn't speak to him afterwards because I was so mad."

"Aww. I'm giving him 2 points for sticking up for a gal when she was in trouble and another 5 points because I feel bad for him."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Oh nevermind."

"I know that's not all of it, Anne. There's gotta be more," whined Phil.

"I'm not done yet," Anne said.

"Good."

"Okay then. Well, Gilbert and I would always tie for first on our exams."

"A guy who's intelligent and good looking...another 5 points."

"It took us awhile to finally become friends, but we did it. He's always been there for me, and I can always count on him whenever I need anything. He makes me laugh, and I can act silly around him without feeling embarrassed or fearing that he'll make fun of me."

"Reliable and funny...4 more points. He sounds perfect, Anne."

"But I turned him down twice."

"Why?"

Anne sighed. "He's too good for me. Gil's always been a good friend, and I don't know if I can ever thank him or repay him for that. I don't know if I can ever love him though. He's just, I don't know, not my ideal kind of guy that I'd want to marry."

"And what is your ideal kind of guy?" Phil wondered.

"Dashing and handsome and strong and brave. He's willing to go out of his way for me, my knight in shining armor so to speak."

"Oh." Phil was silent for a moment. "Well, if you tally up all the points, Jack has -14, Morgan has -10, Roy has 6, and Gilbert has 16. I think we have a winner, Anne."

"I don't know, Phil. Gil will always be dear to me but maybe not in that kind of way."

"I see."

_Oh my gosh, Anne, _thought Phil. _Gil is perfect! He loves you and adores you and absolutely worships the ground you walk on. Can't you see that? Just be with him, so you can be happy!_

The car ride was silent for a few minutes until Phil noticed a speeding red vehicle in her rear view mirror.

"Who's this idiot in the red Corvette trying to catch up to me?" Phil asked.

"Oh no! It's him!" Anne cried. She immediately unbuckled her seat belt and slid down in her seat to hide.

"Don't worry, Anne," Phil reassured her. "I've got him."

Jack's little red Corvette pulled up next to Phil's SUV. Jack looked at Phil to see if Anne was in her car, but he didn't see her. Phil gave him a nasty look before he sped off in front of her and was miles away from her view.

"Is it safe to get up now?" Anne asked.

"Yeah."

Anne got back up in her seat and put on her seat belt. "Whew."

"That's another -10 points for him!" Phil declared.

Anne laughed. "Hey, at least the old fart's ahead of him in that department!"

Both girls laughed and enjoyed the rest of the ride to Kingsport.


	10. In The Spotlight

Chapter 10: In The Spotlight

Three weeks passed since the quarrel among the four men vying for Anne's affection. Anne had since forgiven Roy, and things went back to normal. Sort of. Back at KLC rehearsals for _Mary, Queen of Scots_ had not been going as well as planned. Jen Pringle would often show her diva like attitude, demanding that certain roles go to her friends even though they weren't as talented as the girls who were awarded the parts and would show up late because she could. Anne grew more and more frustrated the longer the rehearsals went on but couldn't give up on Jen due to the constant threat of parent backlash. She calmly kept things under control and stood her ground, making sure that she had the upper hand in this game and not the competition. Tickets to the benefit were already sold out, and each Pringle parent wanted to see their daughter on stage with the makings of a future Hollywood star at hand. As hard as it had been for Anne to get this far with little to no support, she couldn't give up now. The play was scheduled to open on Friday night to high expectations, and Anne knew her job was on the line.

Ms. Brooke called Anne into her office the day of the scheduled opening to deliver shocking news.

"I'm afraid Jen Pringle has been forced to pull out of tonight's play," she told her. "She has come down with strep throat and has been ordered by a doctor to stay at home to rest. I'm afraid your play is in jeopardy, and you will need to cancel."

"Cancel?" shouted Anne. "I will not cancel this production because of Jen Pringle!"

"And why not? She is your star, and you cannot continue without her."

"Jen is only doing this because she wants to get rid of me. I will not let her get the best of me this time. She has tried to get of me once, yet she will not win this time. There _is _an understudy for this production, and we _will _go on with the show. I'm sorry, Ms. Brooke, but there is nothing you can do about it."

"I am not responsible for any negative outcome of this, do you understand?"

"I agreed to that when I suggested putting on this production, didn't I?"

Katherine sighed. "You do have a point there, Miss Shirley."

"Thank you, Katherine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to teach. Good day."

_As much as I hate to admit it_, thought Katherine, _I think she'll pull this off._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Emmeline," called Anne after class.

"Yes, Miss Shirley," said Emmeline.

"I need you to perform tonight. Jen's called in sick, and we need someone to play Mary. You're our only hope, Emmeline, or else we'll have to cancel everything. Do you think you can do it?"

"Of course I can. I know I haven't been able to rehearse with everyone else that much since Jen's been hogging up everything, but I've been studying this role really hard. I don't care what Dad or anyone else thinks. We're going to put on this show, and we'll show those Pringles who's boss in this town. Miss Shirley, don't fret. It will all be fine, I promise."

"Thank you, Emmeline. I know I can count on you, but what about your father? I know he's been against me and the production since the very beginning."

"After countless hours of careful planning, I've finally persuaded him to come. He'll be fine and so will you. Don't worry."

"I won't." Anne gave Emmeline a hug and proceeded to get ready for the night's events.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The highly anticipated premiere of _Mary, Queen of Scots_ debuted without a glitch, and any worry that Anne had beforehand vanished. Emmeline Harris' interpretation of Mary moved so many Pringles that they choked on their previous criticisms of her, her family, and her teacher. At the end of the play, the entire house was on its feet. The director of the school board went up on stage and signaled Anne to come up on stage with him.

"Miss Shirley," he said, "I am honored to present you this check made out to the Kingsport Ladies College in the total of $10,000 from tonight's benefit."

Anne gladly accepted the check on behalf of the school and turned around to applaud her students. She was proud of each one of them and couldn't be any happier. She took this opportunity to address the audience.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. I just want to say that it's been an honor teaching all of your daughters, and it has been a rewarding experience from Day 1. I would like to thank you all for making me feel welcome to this town, and I hope that we could provide another wonderful play like this for you all in the future. Thank you again."

Anne walked off the stage and met the parents of her students. After flooding the KLC office with complaints and demands of firing her, the parents complimented her on the way she handled things and urged her to put on a second play before the year ended. It seemed as if she won over the entire Pringle clan in over a span of two hours, and she finally had them on her side. After meeting with all the Pringles, Anne came face to face with Morgan Harris.

"Forgive me for all that I've said," he said. "It was rude of me to jump to conclusions like that without considering the facts, and I'm truly sorry. I want to make it up to you, Anne."

"That's awfully kind of you, Morgan, but I'm afraid I have to go now."

"Is there anything that I can do?"

"Could you possibly put your funds back into supporting the school?"

"You're asking me to reconsider?"

"Yes."

Morgan stuck out his hand. "You have a deal."

Anne shook his hand. "Thank you." She smiled, gave Emmeline a hug for a job well done, and walked away. Knowing that her job and reputation were now secure, Anne could now go home with a heavy burden lifted off her shoulders.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Gil. Did you see this?" asked Roy as he read the morning paper.

"See what?"

"There's an article about Anne in the paper."

"Oh."

Roy threw the paper at Gilbert as he was getting out of bed. He saw her picture on the front page and smiled. He read about her success with the opening of the play and couldn't have felt more prouder of her; Gilbert knew she could do it all along. That was the Anne he knew and loved; she could do anything if she put her mind to it.

"I knew she could do it," Gilbert said.

"Me, too," commented Roy. "I'll be back, Gil. I'm gonna send Anne some violets as part of my congratulations."

"Okay."

_You know violets aren't her favorite, right, buddy? _Gilbert thought. _You have a long way to go, my friend._

After eating breakfast and getting dressed, Gilbert went over to the nearest flower shop on campus and sent Anne a bouquet of lilies-of-the-valley, her favorite. He included a card that read, "Congratulations on your success, Carrots. From your good pal, Gilbert." He hoped she would like it. After all, she deserved all the success in the world and deserved nothing but the best.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anne came back to school the next day after forgetting a stack of papers that desperately needed to be graded in her classroom. When she entered, she was shocked to discover four bouquets on her desk, each from a different man pursuing her heart. Her eyes wandered from Roy's bouquet of violets to Morgan's bouquet of roses to Jack's bouquet of irises to finally Gilbert's bouquet of lilies-of-the-valley. She assumed the other three knew of her success because of the story written in the paper. Anne noticed Gilbert's arrangement immediately as well as his card. She opened the card, read it, and smiled. Good ol' Gilbert. So he hadn't forgotten her. How sweet of him to send her her favorite flowers! And she thought maybe Roy would have sent her that particular bouquet himself. Anne sighed. With her hands full of papers, she could only afford to bring home one arrangement of flowers. Without hesitating, Anne grabbed her lilies-of-the-valley, locked her classroom door, and headed for home.


	11. Home for the Holidays

Chapter 11: Home for the Holidays

"Are you sure you don't want to come home with me for Christmas?" Roy asked Anne for one last time.

"I'm sure, Roy," Anne said. "It's nothing against you or anything, but I have to be home at Green Gables for Christmas. Marilla's been stuck with Rachel since I left, and I'd feel really guilty if I leave them again. Coming home is the least I could do. Besides, don't you have family that you have to go see?"

"I do, but I'd rather see them with you. I know my mother and sisters would love to meet you."

"I know that, but I'm homesick. I need to go home."

"Okay then."

This was practically the same conversation Roy and Anne had for Thanksgiving break. He wanted to take her home to meet his family, and hopefully judging from their reactions to her, he would get the green light to pop the question. She had opted to go back home to Avonlea instead of coming with him, and when he would propose the option of coming with her, she refused, saying that she had so many things to do back home that she would feel guilty just leaving him there and looking after her. Roy said that he wouldn't mind, but Anne insisted. He wanted to make her happy and decided not to object; he figured that he'd have his chance sometime soon down the line.

"Since you're not coming with me, Anne, I want to give this to you now." Roy handed Anne a small box wrapped in red and green wrapping paper. "Open it."

Anne carefully opened her gift and was stunned with what she saw inside the little box. Roy had given her a pearl bracelet from Mikimoto, the most distinguished name in the pearl industry in the world. It was exquisite.

"Thank you, Roy!" She put her arms around him and kissed him. "I love it."

"I'm glad you do," he said with a grin.

"You didn't have to spend that much on me; I would have been happy with whatever you would have picked."

"Anne, the bracelet is nothing. You deserve so much more than this."

She blushed. "I have something for you, too. It's nothing much, well at least compared to what you gave me."

"I'm happy with whatever you choose to give me."

Anne handed him a box wrapped in blue wrapping paper. "Open it."

Roy opened his gift and smiled. "Coldplay tickets? Anne, you shouldn't have!"

"I know how much you love them, so with the help of a few of my connections, I was able to get them before they even went on sale to the general public."

Roy kissed her. "I love you, Anne. I really hate to leave, but I have to get going if I want to beat the upcoming snow storm. Call me as soon as you get to Avonlea, so I know you're all right, okay?"

"I promise."

"Bye."

"Bye."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anne made her journey from Kingsport to Avonlea. On the way, she reflected on what happened over the last semester at KLC. After nearly escaping disaster with Jen Pringle's firecrackers in the trash can, she had survived and won over the hearts of the town with her successful play and with her gutsiness and determination. Since then, there was smooth sailing, and even Jen turned out to be a decent human being to the shock of many who knew her. The relationship between Emmeline Harris and her father grew a bit stronger, which made Emmeline a very happy camper, and she would no longer show up to class looking depressed as she was in the past. Morgan Harris would come by Anne's classroom every now and then to say hello and to check on things. He was friendly – far too friendly. He even invited Anne to accompany his family in their annual trip to Boston, but she declined, saying that she had too many things to do back home. In reality, she didn't want to join him. First and foremost, she was his daughter's teacher, and she did not want to put that in jeopardy. Second, she felt uncomfortable whenever she was around him. He was twenty years or so her senior, and the fact that Morgan was around her so often scared her a bit. Anne sighed. At least she had Marilla back at home waiting for her, so she wouldn't have to deal with the mess for two weeks.

As for Roy's recent proclamation of love to her, Anne didn't know how to feel. Did she really love him? She knew that she liked him for who he was, but was that love? She didn't know. All she did know was that he was no Jack Garrison, and that fact alone gave her a comforting feeling. Roy was the epitome of her ideals that she had set ever since she was a little girl, yet Anne didn't know if it was as satisfying as she originally dreamed of. It was all new to her, so she was learning everything in the process.

When Anne arrived at Green Gables, she was immediately greeted by Marilla and Rachel, who were ever so happy to see her. Marilla knew Anne was tired from her trip, so she didn't bombard her with questions unlike Rachel who wanted to spill all the details about the current events in Avonlea. Anne didn't mind though. She was glad to be home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gilbert made his way home from Redmond for Christmas break. He too was glad to be back home. He studied hard throughout the semester and aced every one of his final exams. It was a tough task, but he managed to pull through somehow. With two weeks off, Gilbert could finally get the rest he deserved. He wouldn't have to hear his roommate rambling on about his relationship or the constant rumors of him being engaged to Christine Stuart or Roy being engaged to Anne. Every time that he heard murmurs of Roy being on the verge of asking Anne to marry him, he would bite his tongue. It was so often that his tongue bled on several occasions. Gilbert just wanted to be left alone. Was it too much for him to ask for? He didn't think so; at least now he could have some piece of mind while being back home. All he had to do was to avoid Josie Pye and her entourage, and he would be fine.

Gilbert shook his head. Tomorrow would be Christmas Day. That meant that his family would go to church for the Christmas service in the afternoon after opening gifts in the morning. The only thing that was bugging Gilbert was that he wasn't sure if Anne was even in town. Knowing that she was with Roy almost killed him, and for all he knew she could be spending Christmas with Roy and his family. Gilbert had picked out a present for Anne before he left Redmond and hoped to give it to her after the service, but if she wasn't there, then he would mail it to her afterwards. He wished that she was still in town, so he could see her one more time. Their last meeting was on that dreadful night where he along with three other guys had nearly scared Anne half to death, and he hoped he could make it up to her this time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas Day arrived. Both Anne and Gilbert woke up early to open presents with their families and anxiously awaited the time when they would go to service. Neither one knew if the other would be in town or not, but they both prayed that they would be. The Blythes arrived to church with Marilla, Anne, and Rachel arriving shortly there after. Gilbert was looking away when Anne took her seat across the aisle from him, but when he looked sideways, he saw Anne looking straight at him.

"Gil!" Anne cried.

"Anne!" he cried back. _Thank goodness she's here! And Roy isn't with her!_

_Christine's not with him! _Anne noticed happily. _I shouldn't be this happy about it, should I?_

The service began so Anne quickly mouthed "Merry Christmas" to him while Gilbert mouthed "You, too" back. It was a wonderful service, and the snow began to fall in the background. It was a beautiful scene, but Anne and Gilbert couldn't have been happier when it was over. After the saying hello to the Wrights and congratulating them on the news of expecting their first child, Anne waited for Gilbert outside the church. He went up to her and hugged her.

"I didn't expect you to be here," Gilbert said. "I was honestly expecting you to be with Roy."

"Well, we both have to see our families," Anne explained. "Besides, just because you're with somebody doesn't mean you _have _to be with them 24/7. By the way, where's Christine?"

"She's visiting her family in Halifax."

"Ah."

Gilbert quickly changed the subject. "I have something for you, Anne."

"Oh, Gilbert. You didn't have to -"

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to."

He pulled a small box out from his pocket and handed it to Anne. She opened it and gasped. It was a gold heart shaped pin.

"Aww..." Anne said while staring at the pin.

"Remember when I gave you that candy heart in school to make up for calling you 'Carrots', and you crushed it? Well, this way you can keep the heart with you and not feel guilty about smashing it years ago. I know it's not much -"

"But I love it, Gil! The fact that you gave me this just to make up for that incident so long ago makes it even more special than it already is." Anne gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I have something for you, too." She pulled out a small package from her purse and handed it to Gilbert. "Here."

He took the gift and opened it. It was an autographed hockey puck by Joe Sakic, the captain of the Colorado Avalanche of the NHL. "Wow." He didn't know what to say.

"I remember you telling me awhile back about the hockey game you went to when you were little, and you caught a puck flying into the stands only to have some selfish fan steal it out of your hands. I figured this way you could at least feel a little better about that and have something signed by an NHL superstar."

Gilbert hugged Anne and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Anne. This means a lot to me." He looked back and saw his parents waiting. "I gotta go. My parents are waiting for me. I'll talk to you later, Anne. Merry Christmas, Carrots!"

"Merry Christmas, Gil!"

Anne watched as Gilbert got into his parents' car and drove away. She was sad to see him go yet relieved that she had such an opportunity to meet with him.

"Are you ready to go now, Anne?" asked Marilla.

"I'm ready."

With that, Anne got into the car with Marilla and Rachel and went back to Green Gables. She spent the rest of her vacation relaxing at home, reading, and helping Marilla out with chores. She didn't mind it really. The only down side was that she rarely got to see Gilbert. His parents decided to take a family vacation to Toronto, and he went with them. She couldn't complain, of course; it wasn't like she owned him or anything. Besides, he was Christine now or so she thought. Things were different now, but at least he still remembered her.

With the arrival of the new year, that meant that a new semester at KLC was about to begin, meaning that Anne had to make her way back to Kingsport. She said goodbye to Marilla and Rachel and began her journey again. Hopefully with the beginning of a new year, she would have better luck with things.


	12. One Down, Three More to Go

Chapter 12: One Down, Three More to Go

"Your homework assignment for this weekend is..." announced Anne at the end of class. She looked up as each one of her students looked at her with weary eyes. "Well, I tell you what. If you girls promise me that you'll come to class on Monday looking refreshed and relaxed, I'll give you no homework this weekend. Deal?"

"Deal!" agreed her students. "Thank you, Miss Shirley!"

"You're welcome. Class dismissed!"

It was the end of another week for Anne, and she couldn't have felt more thankful for it. Now she could go home, stay up late and finish that novel she was meaning to get through, and sleep in. Nothing could get in her way of doing it. Well, almost anything.

"Hey, Dad!" called Emmeline to her father as she was walking through the parking lot to his car.

"Hi, Emmeline," Morgan greeted back.

"Why are you more dressed up than usual?"

"No reason."

Emmeline laughed. "Right..."

"Why are you laughing?" asked Morgan.

"Because it's so obvious why you're dressed up like that! You want to ask Miss Shirley out on a date."

"I do not!"

"You do, too. C'mon, Dad. You haven't been this dressed up since Mom died, and I was a baby then. Besides, you don't even look this sharp when you claim to be going out with Elvira, so don't even try to deny that you want to go out with her. You can't fool me."

"Since when have you been this smart, Emmeline Harris?"

"Since always, Dad. I bet you $5 and a pizza that she won't go out with you."

"I'll take you up on that bet, and I'll make it $10 and a pizza that she will."

"Make it $20, a pizza, and buffalo wings, and we have a deal."

"Okay."

Emmeline and Morgan shook on it and waited for Anne to come out into the parking lot. Emmeline spotted her right away.

"There she is, Dad. Go ask her!" _Please say no, Miss Shirley! I want pizza! And plus it'd be weird to have my teacher going out with my father...eww. _

Morgan walked up to Anne as she was unlocking her car. "Hello, Anne."

"Hello, Morgan. How are you today?"

"Very fine, thank you. Listen, I was just wondering if you had any plans for tonight. I know of this great place in town, and I would love for you to join me."

_Morgan Harris is asking me out on a date? _Anne thought. _Are you kidding me? **What! **Didn't he meet the other three clowns at Redmond? Wait, two clowns. I at least like Gilbert. _

"I'm sorry, Morgan," Anne began, "but I'm very exhausted from today. I really want to get home and rest."

"That's understandable," Morgan said, not looking too disappointed. "How about tomorrow night?"

"Morgan, I'm all ready seeing somebody. You remember Roy Gardner, don't you? You met him at the Redmond dance and was one of the three men who you had a lovely conversation with."

"Yes, I remember him. I remember him quite well."

"So I guess you understand then?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I disturbed you. Good day, Miss Shirley."

"Good day, sir."

Anne got in her car and drove home. Morgan went back to the car where Emmeline was and put his head down in shame. He couldn't believe Anne was with someone who no where near his stature and had little to offer her (or so he thought), and he also couldn't believe that he lost a bet to his daughter. Emmeline was smiling and held out her hand.

"Pay up, Dad."

Morgan sighed. "Fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the next couple months, Morgan would come and go, trying to charm Anne every now and then but was met with little success. Like Jack Garrison, Morgan often had his way with women, so when Anne had ignored him like she had, he was dumbfounded. It was as if he wanted something he couldn't have, and that made him want her even more, but unlike Jack, he had no intentions of actually stalking her. He would win her over the old fashioned way and show the young gun how it's supposed to be done.

After pondering over the issue, Morgan decided that he couldn't take it any more, and he would finally tell Anne how he felt. Yes, he knew he was putting himself up for rejection, but it was a risk he had to take. At least he wouldn't kick himself later with all the "what if" questions.

"This won't be hard," Morgan told himself one day after school was over. "All you have to do is say 'I love you. Will you -'...gosh, it's hot out here."

He waited for Emmeline and Anne by his car. Emmeline was the first to get out.

"Emmeline, get in the car," he said as soon as she was near the passenger side door. "You can put on one of those rock stations if you want. I'll be right back." He hurried off to meet Anne who was coming out of the school quickly.

_That's funny_, thought Emmeline. _He never lets me do that. _She looked through the window and saw her father grabbing a hold of Anne's hand. She shook her head. _Dad, what are you doing now? _

"Morgan, what are you doing?" asked Anne once she felt him grabbing her hand.

"I need to ask you something," he said.

_Oh boy. _"What is it?"

"Anne, this has gone on long enough. I love you. I've loved you since you stuck up for yourself on the first day me met, and I would love to spend the rest of my days making you happy. Will you do me to honor of being my wife?"

Anne took a step back in disbelief. What was he thinking? He barely even knew her, and now he was asking her to marry him? For once, she was speechless.

"Anne, what is it?" Morgan asked.

"I...I..."

"What?"

"I can't marry you. I don't even know anything about you, and you don't even know anything about me."

"You're a lovely and wonderful person -"

"But that's not enough. I care a great deal for you and Emmeline, but that's all I can give, Morgan. I'm sorry." Anne looked away.

Morgan released her hand. "It's okay." He took one last look at her before going back to his car. Emmeline was waiting for him and saw that he looked dejected. She wisely said nothing as they went home.

Anne was still in shock. What just happened? Was this for real and not just some horrible nightmare?She made her way to her car and put her things on the hood. It was as if she didn't have any energy left in her to unlock the door to get in. She put her head on her arms on the edge of the door frame only to hear someone coming up to her.

"Hello, beautiful."

Anne looked back and saw Jack. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," he said honestly. "What happened to you?"

A tear went down Anne's face. "Nothing, Jack. Nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing when you're crying." He took a step towards her and took her into his arms, and to his surprise she didn't resist. "Shh, Anne. It'll be all right."

Anne nodded her head. She was dazed and confused and completely oblivious to her surroundings. It felt good to be comforted by someone who cared about her, even if it was Jack Garrison. _Huh?_

_Wait! _Anne thought. _What am I doing? One minute I'm upset, and the next minute Jack's holding me. I need to get out of here!_

Anne quickly let go. "I'm sorry, Jack, but I need to be home to complete some things that I meant to get done earlier." She took her things from on top of the hood, unlocked the car, and got in. She sped off, leaving Jack to look after her in the distance.

"At least she lets me hold her now. That's some improvement."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anne, you are so stupid!" she scolded herself as she made her way back to her apartment after eating dinner. "How could you let your emotions get the best of you? You're lucky all Jack did was hold you because if he went over the line, you could have been in deep trouble."

She went in straight through the door and immediately laid down on the couch. It had been one heck of a day: Morgan proposed to her, Jack held her, and Roy was nowhere to be seen. Roy...what was she going to do about him? Should she tell him about the day's events, or should she leave it alone? Anne decided not to tell him partly in fact that she was scared of having another showdown like the one back at Redmond. She sighed. A good night's rest sounded wonderful, but before she could even get up, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Anne, it's Roy."

_Great. Just great. _"Hi."

"You don't sound too well."

"I'm a bit worn out." It wasn't exactly a fib; she was tired after all the drama.

"I'm sorry to bother you when you're so tired, Anne, but I just had to call. I'm going back to Kingsport tomorrow for the weekend, and I'm bringing a few people you have to meet."

"Who?"

"My mother and my sisters. Since you couldn't come and meet them for Thanksgiving or Christmas, I'm bringing them to you."

"Oh." Anne became cold all of a sudden.

"What's the matter?" Roy asked with concern.

"I don't know if they'll like me." She looked down at her feet.

"Anne, they'll love you! You'll make them fall in love with you just as you did with me. Don't worry."

"Thanks, Roy."

"No problem, hon. I'll let you get to rest now since you sound like you need it. Take care."

"Bye."

"Bye."

_Fun, _Anne thought. _I'll get to meet the family. _

She forced herself off the couch and took a shower before going to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, and she needed all the rest she could get.


	13. Meet the Gardners

Chapter 13: Meet the Gardners

"Roy, are you sure they'll like me?" Anne asked for the last time.

"Anne, I'm sure," he told her. "They'll love you. I know I do." He gave her a wink. "Just relax." He put his arm around her shoulder and led her to his apartment where his mother and sisters were waiting.

Anne was nervous – very nervous. She wanted to make a good impression on Roy's family not only because she didn't want to embarrass Roy, but she wasn't like the Gardners at all. She grew up on Prince Edward Island, far away from the luxury that they were accustomed to, and she wasn't familiar with aristocratic society. That didn't mean that she couldn't adjust to it though, but it would get some getting used to. She just hoped that she wouldn't make a fool out of herself.

Roy opened the door to his apartment and walked in with Anne. He then led her to the sofa where his mother and sisters were sitting.

"Everybody, this is Anne Shirley, my girlfriend," Roy stated proudly. "Anne, this is my mother, Karen. My sister Aline is sitting to her right, and my other sister Dorothy is sitting next to her."

"Hi," Anne said timidly. She was scared now. She noticed that all three women were wearing top end designer clothes like Versace and Dolce & Gabbana while she was wearing the best dress she had from a brand that she could afford. Roy's mother's examining eye didn't make her feel any better.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you," Dorothy said while holding out her hand.

Anne took the hand and shook it. "You, too."

Aline, on the other hand, didn't say anything to Anne. She was too busy talking to her rich boyfriend back in New York on her cell phone. "Uh huh...yeah. Well, did you at least get me those Gucci sunglasses? You did? Aww...baby, I love you! Uh huh..."

Anne's face started to go pale. She didn't know to do in a situation like this.

"Forgive, Aline," Dorothy said. "She's always like that."

_Oh great, _Anne thought. She nodded.

"So tell me, Royal," Karen began, "what have you been doing with yourself lately?"

"Studying for exams and spending time with Anne," he replied.

"I don't see how you have the time to study when you have this beautiful girlfriend of yours on your arm," Karen said in a matter of fact tone.

_This is going to be a long night.. _thought Anne.

"I don't want to keep you ladies waiting, but I do have a reservation for four for dinner booked at La Strada. I don't want to be late for that, so do you all care to join me?" asked Roy.

Anne, Karen, Aline, and Dorothy followed Roy out to his car. Anne sat in the front seat while Roy's family sat in the back of his Thunderbird. The ride to La Strada was relatively quiet except for Aline conversing with her personal hair stylist back in New York.

"But I hate being a blonde!" Aline cried. "People think I'm stupid! Do you think I'm stupid? You don't? You're just saying that. I love you."

Anne shook her head. _What did I get myself into?_

Roy looked over at her once he arrived at the restaurant and gave her a sympathetic look.

Once they arrived at La Strada, Roy spotted Michelle, the same hostess that helped him kick out Jack Garrison at the same restaurant earlier. He handed her a $50 tip in advance.

"If Jack Garrison appears, you know what to do," he told her.

Michelle took the money and led to group to their table. Once everyone was seated, Karen took the opportunity to interrogate Anne.

"So Anne, what do you do for a living?" she asked.

"I'm a teacher at Kingsport Ladies College," Anne replied.

"A teacher? Well, we all know how much they make!" Karen laughed.

Trying not to let her temper get the best of her, Anne simply stated, "Yes, that's true, but just knowing that you're making a difference in someone's life is simply a reward within itself."

Impressed with Anne's remark, Karen decided to go on. "Where did you meet Royal?"

"I met him on the top of our apartment complex."

"Oh. How lovely."

Before Anne could say anything else, the waiter appeared at the table. "Hello, my name is Kevin. I'll be your server for the evening. May I interest you in our wine collection before we get to the entrees?"

"Roy, I want a pinot grigio," Dorothy said.

"I want...hmm...I don't know what I want," Aline said. "You have any vodka here?"

"Aline!" Karen scolded. "You don't ask for that sort of thing."

"All right. Fine." She rolled her eyes. "I'll take an apple martini."

"That's better. I would like your finest white wine," Karen said.

"What about you, Anne?" asked Roy. "What do you want?"

"Water's just fine," Anne said.

"Anne, do you not drink?" Dorothy asked.

"No. I just don't like the taste; that's all."

"Well that and she can't afford that much," Karen mumbled to Aline.

Anne overheard her and turned red from her anger.

The entrees were then ordered, and afterwards Roy took a moment to get away from the growing tension.

"I'm going to use the restroom. I'll be right back."

Once Roy was away, Karen spoke up. "Anne, Royal is my son. I love him, but there are faults with him. He's been with a lot of women, and he can get carried away with babying them. Just know what you're getting yourself into."

Anne couldn't take it anymore. "Excuse me for a moment." She walked past the restrooms and went up the stairs that led up to the roof. Roy came out and saw Anne going up, so he went after her.

"Anne!"

She didn't look back. She made her way up to the roof and stood near the ledge. Roy came from behind and stood next to her.

"Anne, are you all right?"

She turned to look at him. "No, Roy. I'm not all right."

"Why?"

"Why! Excuse me, but have you been awake this evening? Have you been noticing the way your mother and sisters have been treating me?"

"Uhh...yes."

"Then why didn't you say something to them? Why did you let me take all of your mother's rude comments and Aline's smart remarks that even though they aren't directed at me that they still make me feel like dirt?"

"Because they're always like that?"

"Always like that?"

"Well, yes. I guess I've gotten used to it, that's all."

"Used to it? Well, Roy..._I'm _not used to it."

"At least Dorothy's been nice to you."

"Yes, but that's not what I'm going for here." She looked away.

Roy put his hand on her shoulder. "Anne, I don't care what my family says. I love you, and I mean that."

She still didn't say anything. She just turned around and walked back down to where his family was sitting.

"I should have known," Karen said. "That red hair describes her personality."

"How dare you!" Anne shouted. The rest of the restaurant stopped and looked at their table. "How dare you criticize me like that! You evil and despiteful woman, I hate you!" And with that, she stormed off towards the door.

Roy ran after her. "Anne, calm down. Let me talk to her."

"Too late, Roy. I'm going home."

"Home? But you don't have a way there."

"I'll find one."

"Let me take you home."

"No. You have company, and it'd be awfully rude to ignore them while you're here. Good night, Roy."

He watched on as Anne called a cab and got in. When the driver took off, Roy kicked himself. "I think I might have lost the greatest thing that's ever happened to me."


	14. Lost Hope

Chapter 14: Lost Hope

Anne went home from the restaurant that night feeling lost, lonely, and confused. She couldn't believe that Roy allowed his family to torment her like they did. He claimed that he loved her, but was he just saying that? Was he in love with the idea of love? Was she? Anne stopped and thought about it. All her life she wanted someone to come and sweep her off her feet and take her away. Roy was like that in a way, but Anne found herself wanting more. It wasn't as satisfying as she thought it was. Maybe her ideals were wrong to begin with; she didn't know. Before she could do anything else, she heard someone banging on her door.

"Anne, it's Roy. Please open up."

_Oh boy_, she thought. _Should I get it, or should I not?_

Roy kept banging on the door, so Anne decided to open it to make him stop. "Yes?"

"I wanna talk. Come up to the roof with me."

"No."

"No?"

Anne shook her head. "No."

"Please? Just hear me out," Roy pleaded.

She sighed. "Fine."

Anne followed Roy up to the roof and stood at the exact same spot she stood when she first met him.

"Anne, I'm sorry for tonight," Roy said. "I've been thinking about what you said, and you're right. I should have said something to Mom and Dorothy and Aline, and it was wrong of me to have kept quiet. You mean a lot to me." He took Anne's hands and put them into his, and she turned to look at him. "You're unlike anyone I've ever met before, and I love everything about you. I want to spend the rest of my life knowing you and your secrets." He got down on one knee and pulled out a box in his pocket. Inside that box was a flawless diamond ring. "Anne, will you marry me?"

Anne put her hand over her mouth and closed her eyes. She had always dreamed of a moment like this, but something in her heart told her otherwise. A tear trickled down her cheek.

"Anne?" Roy asked. He didn't know if this was a good or bad sign.

"I'm sorry, Roy, but I can't marry you," she managed to stammer out.

Roy got up on his feet and was stunned. "But...but...why?"

"You want someone who will love you and care for you and will treat you like a king."

"That's not what I'm looking for -"

"I want someone who belongs in my life. We live in two completely different worlds, Roy."

"But I don't understand - "

"It's for the best. You'll know what I mean ten years down the road from now." She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for everything that you've done for me. I'll never forget you." She turned and walked back down to her apartment, leaving Roy standing all alone on the roof. He didn't know what to say or do or think. All he knew was that she had rejected him, and he had let her get away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roy left Kingsport with his family without saying goodbye to Anne. Last night had been tough. His family had no clue what went on, and they apparently didn't care. They still didn't understand why Anne had left the restaurant so suddenly; they thought they had done everything right. After dropping his mother and sisters at their respective houses, he returned to his dorm at Redmond. Gilbert knew there was something wrong when he saw Roy removing the picture of him with Anne near his bed.

"Roy, is everything all right?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"How'd your trip go?"

"Okay."

Gilbert knew he was lying due to his body language, but he didn't push it. "That's good."

Roy was feeling uncomfortable. "I'm gonna go out for a bit. See ya later, Gil." He walked out of the room.

_That's funny, _thought Gilbert. _He was raving about Kingsport and his family before he left, and now he acts all bummed out and removes a picture of Anne from his bed stand. _

Refusing to personally interfere with matters, Gilbert sought out the help of a special friend, Phil Gordon, and hopefully, she would tell him what was going on.

"Hello?"

"Phil, it's Gil."

"Hey! It's nice to hear from you! It's about time you called me! How are you doing?"

"Good, Phil. Anyway, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Ask away, mi amigo."

"I know you know Roy really well, and he just came home from his trip to Kingsport looking depressed. There's something bothering him even though he won't tell me. I knew something was wrong when he removed the picture of him with Anne from his bed stand."

"Something must have gone terribly wrong. What do you want me to do?"

"Ask him what happened, but don't tell him I told you to do this."

"You can count on me, Gil. Why don't you meet me at the hangout in an hour? I think I can find Roy by then and can tell you your answer."

"Sounds good. Thanks a lot, Phil."

"Bye."

"Bye."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phil started on her mission by searching all of Redmond for Roy, looking at the usual spots but was out of luck. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are you, Roy?" asked Phil.

After running around the campus a few times, she eventually found him sitting on the steps to the Redmond library and moping.

"Roy, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hey, Phil," he greeted without any expression whatsoever.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

She took a seat next to him. "Oh come on. With that tone in your voice, I know there's something wrong."

"Well, all right," he admitted. "Maybe there is something wrong."

"Like..."

"A rejected proposal."

"What!" Phil was shocked. "Did you pop the question to Anne?"

"Yep."

"And she said 'no'!"

"Yep."

"Oh, Roy. That's terrible! What happened?"

He told Phil the previous day's events, starting with the introduction to his family and ending with he considered to be the most humiliating moment of his life.

"I don't know what to do now. I love her though, but I guess I'll have to let her go if she wants to be happy."

"You're a good guy, Roy. Hang in there." Phil patted him on the back. "I'd love to stay, but I have to run some more errands. I'll talk to you later."

She went off happily to the popular Redmond hangout and looked for Gilbert. She knew she shouldn't take pleasure in another person's pain, but she couldn't help herself. With Anne rejecting Roy, that meant Gilbert had a chance. Phil found Gilbert sitting in a corner waiting for her.

"I found him," Phil said.

"What happened?" Gilbert asked.

"Roy went to Kingsport as you know to introduce his family to Anne. Things went horribly wrong, and Anne stormed out at dinner. At the end of the night, Roy apologized and then proposed."

"Proposed?" Gilbert's mouth hung open.

"Yes."

"Oh my gosh." He sat there, dumbfounded.

"Gil, listen to me!" Phil put her hands on his shoulders. "Anne is _not _engaged!"

"Whew." He breathed a sigh of relief. _I'm still good. _

"That explains why Roy removed the picture. He didn't want anything reminding him of her."

"Oh." A smile escaped from Gilbert's lips. "Thank you, Phil."

"Don't mention it. I would have scooped anyway because I'm curious like that."

Gilbert laughed. "I know you are."

"You still have a chance with her, Gil."

"I know, but..."

"But what?"

"What if she turns me down again? She already rejected me twice!"

"That was different. She didn't know any better. I know you're gonna think I'm crazy for saying this, but going to Kingsport might have helped you out."

"Huh?"

"She has time to figure things out. Without Roy and Morgan and Jack, she wouldn't have anyone to compare you to." At that moment, Phil's cell phone rang. "Excuse me for a moment." She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Phil, it's Anne."

"Anne! How are you?"

"Not too good. Roy proposed to me last night, and I rejected him."

"Aww. You poor thing."

"At least two out of the four guys that were bugging me are out."

"That's true."

"Now I have Jack and Gilbert left."

"Speaking of Gilbert -"

At that moment, Christine Stuart ran into the room and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I have a ring! I have a ring!"she shouted.

"Who is that?" asked Anne.

"Christine Stuart," Phil replied.

"Christine? She has a ring! And Gilbert's there? She's engaged before I am!"

"Anne, let me explain -"

"Gilbert Blythe is engaged to another woman? I can't believe this!"

"But Anne -"

"I can't talk right now, Phil. I'll talk to you later." She hung up the phone.

"No!" Phil cried. "She hung up."

"I guess that ruined my chances," Gilbert said sadly. "I'll see you later, Phil."

"Gil, wait!"

It was too late. Gilbert had all ready run out the hangout.

"No," Phil whispered.

"What's the matter?" asked Christine.

"I think Gilbert's chances of getting Anne are slim to none right now."

"Oh no. I ruined everything, didn't I? I didn't mean to! My fiancé Jim finally gave me a ring after being engaged for one year."

"Engaged for a year?"

"Yes. Jim didn't have any money left over after beginning his practice as a doctor, but he wanted me to marry him anyway. I accepted and patiently waited until I could have my ring. That's why I was so happy when I ran in here; I didn't know you were on the phone with Anne."

"It's okay, Christine."

"I feel so bad though! I know how much he loves her."

"I wish there was something we could do to make Gil go back to Anne again. He's still scared of being rejected."

"I know. Maybe I should talk some sense into him."

"That could work, and if that doesn't work, then I'll talk to him."

"Sounds like a plan." They shook on it. "I'll go find him now."

"Okay."

Christine hurried off to find Gilbert and hopefully convince him that Anne truly was the one he should be with.


	15. Heart to Heart

Chapter 15: Heart to Heart

After searching the Redmond campus for Gilbert, Christine finally found him sitting on a bench at the park nearby. He was alone and looked discouraged, so she took a seat next to him.

"What's the matter, Gil?" Christine asked.

"Nothing," he replied, looking straight ahead.

"It's Anne, isn't it?"

Gilbert just sat there and didn't say a word.

"Don't lie to me, Gil. I know it's her. I can see it in your eyes whenever you or anyone else talks about her." He turned and faced her. "It's also the way you avoid Roy when you're outside the dorm and clinch your fists whenever anyone talks about him."

"Well..."

"I remember when you took me to Diana Barry's...excuse me...Diana Wright's wedding. I heard whispers all around me about you and her, but I just pretended that I didn't hear anything. Then Anne walked down the aisle, and you looked back at her. There was a clear connection between you two even if it wasn't for very long. That's when I grabbed your hand and smiled. I knew you loved her, and when she looked away and avoided you all night, I knew you were hurt. I know she thought I was a threat to her, and in a way I guess I blame myself for not saying anything at the time."

Gilbert sighed. He went back to that fateful night back in the summer and relived it all over again; it hurt as much as it did back then.

"Gil," Christine said. "Go back to her. You need her."

"But what if she rejects me again?" asked Gilbert. "I already asked her twice, and she turned me down both times!"

"You never know if you don't try. Having her go to Kingsport was a good thing because it forced her to grow up and mature outside of her comfortable surroundings."

"That's what Phil said."

"Well, Phil's right. No matter what happens you two will at least be good friends. I'm not too sure you can say that about Roy, Jack, and that old guy who was there that night at the dance last semester."

"Morgan?"

"Umm...sure. I saw a connection between you and Anne on that night, too. The way you guys were dancing...well...let's just say 'good friends' don't dance like that." She gave him a wink.

"That was to scare off Jack, that little stalker!" He growled.

"See? Look at your reaction to Jack; you want to kill him, don't you?"

"Well, I don't want to _kill_ him, but I want to get him away from Anne."

"Because you love her?"

Gilbert nodded and finally admitted what he truly felt after compressing his feelings for so long. "I do. I love her more than anything."

"Then hang in there. Don't give up on her." Christine patted him on the back. "I gotta go. I have a recital in half an hour, and I have to get ready. Tare care of yourself."

She left, leaving Gilbert on the bench. He felt better after talking to Christine. In a way, he was glad her older brother Ron had asked him to look after her; he had gained a new friend because of it. After sitting for a few more minutes, he decided to go back to the dorm only to discover that Roy wasn't there. Gilbert thought he was still recovering from his rejection the night before, so he took the opportunity to check his e-mail. He found an e-mail from Phil sitting in his inbox and opened it.

_Dear Gil,_

_It's me. Sorry for scaring you off earlier. Anne just freaked out, but I promise you that I'll have it all straightened out later when I can get the chance. The reason why I'm writing this to you now instead of calling or running out to find you like Christine did is because Jo came by after you left to surprise me. We're going to elope! It was so sudden that I didn't even have a chance to plan out what I was going to wear or pack. It's nothing against you or my other friends, but Jo and I really want to savor the moment of getting married for ourselves and not let our families bicker over tiny little details that don't even matter. _

_Anyway, I want to tell you that you should go back to Anne. You're truly meant for each other, more than any other couple I have ever known, and you both deserve nothing but happiness. I remember the night when I helped save Anne from the chaos and commotion at the dance last semester. She stayed over at my place, and I took her home. We talked on the way back to Kingsport, and she had nothing but good things to say about you unlike the other guys. I don't know if I should really be bringing this up or not in fear that Anne would get mad or me or something, but we had a little points challenge with the four of you guys on the different aspects of your personalities and what you've done for her. I'm glad to say that you were the winner of that. Good job, my friend! Okay, I know that's a bit off topic here, but I just wanted to let you know that. Try again, Gil. I'm sure you won't regret it._

_Phil_

_aka the future Mrs. Jo Blake_

_P.S. You **have **to tell me what happens! That's an order now, ya hear? _

Gilbert smiled at the end of reading that e-mail. After Christine's talk and Phil's e-mail, he definitely regained the confidence to talk to Anne, and with that hopefully he could get the courage to ask her again. He made the decision to go back to Avonlea as soon as final exams were over, and maybe he could meet up with her soon after that. Finals were only a month away, yet he couldn't wait to get them over with. For the first time in a long time, Gilbert Blythe went to bed happy and had sweet dreams about home.


	16. Coming Home

Chapter 16: Coming Home

The year was wrapping up for Anne as she was making out her final exam. It had been quite a year, one that should would like to both relive and forget. She had just been offered a five year extension on her contract from the Board of Governors, and while she was thrilled to receive such an offer, she wasn't sure if she could take five more years of KLC. Anne loved teaching her students, but at the same time she was homesick. She missed Marilla and Green Gables, the comforts of home, and the people of Avonlea itself. Never in a million years would Anne dream of being glad to face Josie Pye's insulting comments, and that spoke wonders about how much she wanted to go back home.

After completing the final exam, Anne filed her resignation to the board that would be effective after school was over. She felt sad yet relieved at handing in that piece of paper, but it was something she had to do. Her students heard of her resignation and were saddened by the news. Immediately, Jen Pringle and Emmeline Harris collaborated in throwing Anne a goodbye party, marking the first time they ever did something together without arguing and insulting one another. The rest of the class chipped in for the efforts, and the party was thrown the day before Anne's final exam was to be given. She was touched at the gesture and started to get a bit teary eyed. She was sure to hug every girl and to wish her luck on the exam the next day. While she was happy to have had that party, she was even happier when every girl in her class passed her exam with flying colors. It couldn't have been a better way to leave Kingsport.

Before leaving for good, Anne stopped by Katherine Brooke's office to say goodbye.

"What are you doing here?" asked Katherine.

"I've come to say goodbye," Anne replied.

"Goodbye then. I'll see you next term."

"I'm not coming back next term; I've given my resignation to the board."

Katherine was shocked and even a bit sad to see her go. Even though they had never really gotten along largely in part to Katherine's shunning of people in general, she liked Anne. She was highly intelligent and knew had to get along with people, two reasons why she had lasted in Kingsport for so long.

"Where will you spend your vacation?" asked Anne.

"Here," Katherine replied bitterly.

"If you don't like it, why do you stay then?"

"I have nowhere else to go. People don't accept me."

"That's only because you don't accept them. I've come here to ask you to spend your vacation at Green Gables with me."

"What? Why? I don't think I qualify for such kindness." She paused for a moment. "You're only asking because you feel sorry for me."

"I am sorry for you. You've rejected so many people in life that they're now turning the tables on you. Now are you coming or not?"

"What would you say if I said 'yes'?"

"It'd be the first decent thing I've ever seen you do."

Katherine laughed. "Okay, I say 'yes.' Now you can ramble on about how thrilled you are and how I'll have a good time."

"I am thrilled," Anne began, "but as for a good time...that depends on you, Katherine."

"Okay then."

"Why don't I pick you up around 8 tomorrow, so we can get an early start?"

"Sounds good."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anne spent the night packing her things so she could return her apartment key to the woman at the front desk in the morning. She returned her key after eating a quick breakfast, put her things in the trunk of her car, and went to pick up Katherine. Katherine surprisingly looked cheerful and was glad to see Anne. The beginning conversation between Anne and Katherine when they first hit the road was made up of small talk, but as the day went on, they got into other things and soon realized that they had more in common than they actually thought. It was fun for Anne to have a conversation with someone that didn't involve guy drama.

They arrived at Green Gables late in the afternoon to Marilla's and Rachel's surprise. They weren't expecting Anne until tomorrow, but they didn't mind at all. When Anne's car appeared on the driveway, Marilla ran out of Green Gables so fast that Rachel was sure that she would kill herself doing so. She engulfed Anne in an enormous hug.

"Marilla!"

"Anne!"

Katherine stood back and watched the scene. _So that's what it's like to have a loving family..._

"I wasn't expecting you to get home so soon," said Marilla.

"If you want, I can go back," joked Anne.

"No, you're staying right here!" She laughed.

"Marilla, this is Katherine Brooke."

"How do you do, Katherine?"

"I'm very well. Thank you," Katherine said. "Thank you for having me."

"You're very welcome. Welcome to Green Gables." Marilla spotted Rachel coming out. "Oh dear. Here comes Rachel; she'll want to tell you everything that's been going on in Avonlea."

"Anne!" She hugged her. "I have so much to tell you about the news in Avonlea!"

"I have so much to tell you! Rachel, this is Katherine Brooke," Anne said. "Katherine, this is Rachel Lynde."

"Pleased to meet you." The women shook hands.

_I think I'm going to like it here, _thought Katherine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gilbert was done with his final exams and was anxiously waiting at his desk to get home. He studied as hard as he could to ace every one of his exams and succeeded. All he wanted to do now was to come home, say hello to his parents, and rush over to Green Gables to wait for Anne. After that he could pour his heart out. Gilbert had packed the night before his last final exam so he could leave for Avonlea directly after taking the grueling test. Roy had noticed his roommate packing and spoke up.

"It was fun rooming with ya, Gil."

"You too, Roy."

"You're gonna have another roommate next semester because I won't be coming back."

Gilbert was shocked. "Why?"

"I'm moving to Montreal. I figure that I'll do some soul searching before I go back to school."

_And it's all because Anne rejected you. _"Good luck with that."

"Thanks."

Roy shook hands with Gilbert before going to sleep.

Gilbert smiled. _I'm going home to Anne. I'm going home to Anne..._

As soon as he was allowed to leave from the exam, Gilbert made a mad dash to his car. He immediately got in and sped out of the parking like a mad man but did slow down once he hit the road. He was free now, and all he focused on was the road, the way home, and the redhead that he desperately wanted to see.

Gilbert was almost in Avonlea when he noticed a speeding vehicle in his rear view mirror. A red Corvette was breezing by and was coming up towards him. "What does this idiot think he's doing?" As soon as he got near enough, Gil took a quick look over to see who it was. It was none other than Jack Garrison. "Why you little son of a gun!"

Jack looked over and noticed Gilbert driving. He had remembered him from that night at Redmond and took this as his chance to show him "who's the man." Jack carefully got near Gilbert, and since they both had their windows down, he shouted, "Wanna race?"

"No!" Gilbert shouted back.

Jack got a bit closer. "You sure?"

Gilbert backed off. "Yeah!"

Jack weaved in and out his lane, and since he was going at such a high speed, it was awfully dangerous. The two men were approaching a curve when all of a sudden Jack lost control of his Corvette and started spinning. Gilbert tried to swerve to avoid the on coming vehicle, but it was too late. Jack had already run into him into his driver side door, leaving both men unconscious and trapped in a web of scrap metal. Witnesses of the accident were left to call the authorities and report what they saw. One man was taken to the hospital while the other man was pronounced dead on the scene.


	17. Revelations And Another Chance

Chapter 17: Revelations And Another Chance

Anne was so glad to be back in Avonlea. She longed for the country air and the comforts of home, and with Katherine agreeing to come with her, she would show her what Avonlea had to offer. Diana invited Anne, Katherine, Marilla, and Rachel to tea and to chat and to show Anne her newborn son, little Fred.

"I originally wanted a girl so I could name her 'Anne', but I wouldn't trade Baby Fred for the world."

"You would have said the same thing if little Anne had come along," Rachel said.

"He's precious, Diana," Anne said while holding her new godson.

"Every baby is precious and the best," Marilla stated with a smile.

"Diana, may I hold little Fred?" Katherine asked nervously.

"Of course you can!" Diana replied. She gently lifted her son from Anne's arms and put him into Katherine's. He starting cooing once Katherine started rocking him.

"He loves you, Katherine!" Anne exclaimed. She saw a rare smile escape from Katherine's mouth.

"I'm so glad to be home. I missed seeing you all. What's happened since I've been gone?"

"I grew, so Anthony Pye can't pick on me anymore," declared Minnie May Barry.

"Can't you think of anything else?" asked Diana.

"Anne, did you know Gilbert Blythe's dying?"

The cheerful look on Anne's face was now replaced with the look of a ghoul. She turned pale and was on the verge of tears.

"Minnie May, watch your mouth!" warned Diana.

"What does that mean?" asked Anne anxiously.

"We didn't mean to startle you, Anne, but Gilbert's been in an accident," she began.

"What kind of accident?"

"A car accident. He was on his way home from school when another vehicle T-boned him on the side. Gilbert was minding his own business and was obeying the speed limit while the other driver did not. The other driver was speeding considerably as if he wanted to race Gil, but Gil wouldn't budge. As both men approached a curve, the other driver lost control and ran into him. Both vehicles were ruined. Gilbert was knocked unconscious from the impact of the collision and is still in a coma. The driver of the other vehicle, on the other hand, wasn't as lucky. His red Corvette was transformed into an accordion, and he was pronounced dead on the scene."

_A red Corvette? _Anne had a premonition that she hoped could be proven wrong. "Diana, do you, by any chance, know the name of that other driver?"

"Jack Garrison, if I'm not mistaken."

"Oh my God!" The tears that she had been trying to hold in fell out.

"What's the matter, Anne?" Marilla asked.

"I...I knew him," she stated.

"Anne, is that the guy you told me about who you thought had been following you?" Diana asked anxiously.

Anne nodded her head. "Yes."

"Oh, Anne!" She put her arm around her friend and tried to comfort her.

All the comfort in the world couldn't help Anne at the moment. Her mind drifted away. The man that had stalked her for so long had nearly killed the person who she cared the most about. She never allowed herself to think of Gilbert in such a way, but now that she was losing him, she finally realized it: _I love him._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Marilla found Anne sobbing in her room. She sat on her bed and held her.

"There there, Anne," she said.

"Marilla, there's a Book of Revelations in everyone's life," Anne began, "and I just found mine."

Marilla was a bit shocked yet relieved at what she heard.

Anne continued. "I've been so blind...so cruel. How could I have treated him like that? All he ever did was love me, and I pushed him away. I went away to Kingsport and got stuck in a dream land when all I ever wanted was right here. Gil can't die. He just can't! He'll never know how I actually feel. I...I love him."

Marilla continued to comfort Anne while she spilled out her confession.

"Gilbert means the world to me. He's everything. I can't live without him!"

"You can't change what happened in the past, Anne, but it's not too late. You can't control what's in God's hands, but Gilbert does have the Blythe constitution in him. Go see him yourself in the hospital tomorrow, and tell him how you feel. While he may not respond, I know he can hear you."

Anne nodded. She had something to get her through the night. _Stay strong, Gil_, she thought. _I'll see you in the morning. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anne woke up early the next morning because she couldn't sleep. She needed to see Gilbert and would stop at nothing to see him. Marilla had a feeling Anne would wake up early, so she got up to make her breakfast. Anne quickly ate and got dressed and got out the door. Marilla watched her as she made a mad dash to her car.

"I have a feeling we'll be hearing some good news about Gilbert pretty soon," she said to herself.

Anne arrived at the Avonlea hospital and immediately spotted Gilbert's parents. They were sitting outside the intensive care unit and looked dreadfully pale. She went up to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Blythe?"

The Blythes looked up and saw their son's object of affection. "Anne!"

"How is he?"

"He's still in a coma. The doctors say that he has a 50/50 chance of making it," Mr. Blythe replied. "Anne, it's awfully good of you to come see him."

"Well, I finally realized what all of Avonlea realized all along," she said, leaving it at that.

Mrs. Blythe smiled weakly. "Would you like to see him now, Anne?" She nodded. "Follow me." Mrs. Blythe led Anne to Gilbert's room and then rejoined her husband in the waiting area. _The girl finally came to her senses_, she thought.

Anne walked into Gilbert's room and was a bit scared to see her love attached to numerous tubes and looking so fragile, but she didn't let that get in her way. She walked up next to his bed and held his hand. She gave it a squeeze, and she could have sworn that she felt him squeeze back. She leaned up next to his head and began to speak.

"Gil, I don't know if you can hear me, but I hope you can. I'm back now, and I'm here to stay. I won't leave ever again. I'm sorry for whatever pain I've caused you. I feel as if this is my fault; if I didn't go to Kingsport, then none of this would have happened. I'm so sorry. I don't know if you can ever forgive me. Stay strong, Gil. I know you're a fighter, and you can't stop fighting now." She paused in order to regain her composure to say the words she knew he always wanted to hear. "I love you."

Anne looked at him, knowing it could be the last time she would see him alive, so she did what her heart told her to do. She leaned in and kissed him. When she pulled back, she saw him moving. Gilbert's eyes were slowly starting to open. He could barely see the redhead in front of him when he first opened his eyes. _It couldn't be her, could it?_ He blinked a few times to get a better picture, and to his relief and delight, it was her. "Anne."

She put her hand over her mouth. He was alive and awake! "Gil!" she cried.

"You came back," he said weakly.

"And I'm here to stay."

"I know. I heard."

"You did?"

"I did. There's nothing to forgive, Anne. I love you."

She was speechless yet joyful, but there was still one unresolved issue. "But what about Christine?"

"She was engaged to someone else the entire time. I knew her brother, and he told me to look after her. So I did. There was never anything between us, Anne. There would never be anyone for me but you."

She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and kissed Gilbert again. "I'm going to tell your parents and the nurses that you're awake."

"Okay."

Anne happily ran out of Gilbert's room and spread the news to his parents. "He's awake!"

Words couldn't express the Blythes' happiness. They stood up and engulfed Anne in an enormous hug.

"Thank you, Anne," Mrs. Blythe managed to say. "Thank you for giving my son life again and giving him the will to live."

"I don't know what to say," Anne said.

"You've done more than you'll ever know," Mr. Blythe told her.

The nurses overheard the conversation and were touched. One of their patients awoke from a coma after having the woman he loved come back to him. It was a joyful moment for everyone. One nurse walked over to the group. "I've sent one of my colleagues to check on him, and we've paged the doctors to let them know that he's awake. After the doctors have examined, we'll move him out of the ICU and into his own room, and we'll keep him here until he's strong enough to go back home."

The Blythes were grateful. Their son was alive, and the woman he loved for so long finally realized her love for him. They couldn't be more thankful.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gilbert remained in the hospital for the rest of the week with regular visits from Anne. His rapid recovery surprised his doctors; they declared it a miracle. Once he was discharged, he desperately wanted to rush over to Green Gables, but with his car ruined from the crash, he wasn't sure if he had enough strength to make it over there on his own. He got in the back seat of his parents' car and waited to get home, but he noticed that his father didn't take the usual route.

"Dad? Where are you going?" he asked.

"You'll see," replied his father.

Gilbert looked out the window until he saw his desired destination. "Green Gables! I love you, Dad."

"You too, son. Take care of yourself while you're over there, and don't push it."

"I won't."

Gilbert got out of the car and looked for Anne as his parents drove away. She was walking through the orchard when he found her.

"Gil!" she greeted. She threw her arms around him.

"Hello to you too, Anne," he laughed.

"I'm so glad you're here!"

"I know."

"When did you get discharged?"

"Just this morning. Care to take a walk down the lane? I haven't been up and about in awhile."

"Gil, I wish I could, but I can't. I'm taking Katherine to Alice Penhallow's bonfire tonight, and it's her first party. She's really nervous, and I promised her that I'd help her get ready and coach her on what to say and what not. Why don't we walk across the pond instead?"

He agreed. A little bit of Anne was better than having none at all even though he was a little disappointed that he couldn't have her all to himself for the rest of the day. Gilbert was lucky to be alive after the horrific crash, and he thanked God every day that he had the strength to go on. He looked sideways at Anne and thought to himself how blessed he was to have her back in his life. He realized that he couldn't go on without her and just had to bring up the courage to ask her a question that had broken his heart before.

When they arrived at the bridge, Gilbert took Anne's hands into his and looked straight into her eyes. He saw nothing but love for him there, and his heart began to race.

"Anne, I asked you something in the past that has often left me wondering. If I ask it again now, would you give me a different answer?"

She blushed. She knew where this was going but wanted to hear him ask anyway. "What is it that you want to ask me, Gil?"

He took a deep breath. "You know I've loved you ever since that first day of school when you broke that white board over my head. You were different - something special - and I knew you were the one for me. I haven't stopped loving you since and couldn't stop even when I tried. I can't bare being with anyone else but you, and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you." Gilbert slowly got down on one knee. "Anne Shirley, will you marry me?"

Without hesitating, Anne yelled the answer he wanted to hear. "Yes!"

Gilbert smiled and immediately got up to take his fiancée in his arms. He felt like flying. At last his quest was complete, and there would be no more doubts. He kissed her and twirled her around. "You've made me the happiest man in the world. I'll love you forever."

Anne put her hand on Gilbert's cheek and kissed him again. Never in her life was she this happy. As happy as Gilbert was, he grew serious all of a sudden.

"Anne?"

"Yes, Gil?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to wait a long time before we can get married," he said sadly. "You see, I won't finish med school until three years from now, and even then there won't be any diamond sunbursts or marble halls."

"I don't want sunbursts or marble halls. I just want _you._"

He kissed her this time. The somewhat impossible dream had finally come true: Anne promised to be his wife, and she would willingly wait for him to finish med school before they would get married. As much as she wanted to stay with him, Anne knew she couldn't back down on her promise to Katherine.

"Gil, I have to go. Katherine's waiting for me."

"Not before you get your ring. I'm not letting my fiancée go to that party without a ring to show the eligible bachelors there that this pretty little lady has already been taken."

Anne laughed. "Do we even have time to get a ring now?"

"Of course. Lawson's isn't that far from here. Let's go!"

Together they walked to Lawson's, hand in hand. Alice Lawson was the first to notice the pair when they walked into her store. "Anne! Gil! I'm so glad to see you!" She hugged both of them. "What brings you here, Gilbert Blythe? You sure gave us one heck of a scare there."

"I'm here for an engagement ring, Alice," he said. "For my fiancée."

"Fiancée? Anne, did you finally say 'yes' to the poor guy?"

"I did," Anne stated happily.

"I'm so happy for you! What kind of ring are you thinking about?"

"You have anything with pearls?"

"But Anne," Gilbert began, "pearls are for tears."

"Some of the happiest moments in my life came with tears...like when Marilla told me I could stay at Green Gables, when Matthew gave me my first fancy dress, and when I heard you were going to be all right after the accident. So give me pearls, Gil, and I will gladly accept anything that comes our way." She kissed him. When she pulled back, he was blushing.

"You heard her, Alice. Do you have any pearl engagement rings?"

"You're in luck today. We just received a new shipment of rings. Right this way."

Alice led them to the rings. Anne chose a few and tried them on. She finally selected a gold ring that had a pearl center stone with a smaller pearl on either side of it.

"Do you like it, Carrots?" Gilbert asked.

"I love it," she said, putting her left hand on his shoulder and rubbing her thumb on his cheek.

Alice was so touched at the scene that she insisted on Gilbert not paying for it. "I tell you what, Gil. As a wedding present from me to you both, the ring's on me."

"But Alice -"

"No but's about it! Now get outta my store before I chase you with my broom!" she teased.

"Thank you so much," Gilbert said as he hugged her. Anne hugged her, too.

"Now take care, you crazy kids. Come see me again!"

"We will. We promise!"

Gilbert put his arm around Anne as they walked out of Lawson's. They couldn't have been any happier. In the meantime, a man had been watching the scene from the corner of his eye the entire time they were there. He had his back turned to the couple, so they couldn't see him. He looked on as the redhead he once knew and loved chose her engagement ring with her fiancé by her side. He couldn't deny the fact that they looked happy with one another, and maybe Anne had made the right choice after all.

Roy let out a sigh. "That Gilbert Blythe is one lucky man."


	18. The Announcement

Chapter 18: The Announcement

After dropping Gilbert off at home, Anne hurried back to Green Gables to help Katherine prepare for her first party.

"Well, you're looking really happy this afternoon," commented Katherine as Anne came into the house looking as radiant as ever.

"I am," Anne said with a smile. "I'm floating on Cloud 9."

"Care to tell me why?"

Anne paused for a moment. "I really do want to tell you, Katherine, but it's just that now's not the time for me to tell the whole world yet." She saw her frown. "It's nothing against you, I promise. I'm not even going to tell Diana."

"What?" Katherine gasped. _If she's not going to tell Diana Wright, then it must be big!_

"Yeah. Tonight is Alice's night since it is her party and all, and I don't want to ruin all that. Besides, there will be a couple of eligible bachelors there that have asked me about you."

"Are you serious? What do I say? What do I do? You _know_ I don't have any experience in that department, Anne."

"Just relax; everything will be okay. You really need to start believing in yourself more, Katherine."

"I wish I had your confidence." She sighed. "Are you ready to go yet?"

"Almost. Just give me a minute."

Anne went into her room and took out a plain gold necklace. She took off Gilbert's engagement ring and put it on the chain to put around her neck for the evening. That way she could still wear the ring without spoiling the surprise if there was any.

"Now I'm ready, Katherine."

"Okay. Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bonfire was great fun for everyone who went. There was tons of food, drinks, music, and dancing. Despite the pre-party jitters, Katherine found herself having a great time with Joe and Mike, the two men that were interested in her. She danced the night away until her feet couldn't support her any more. Anne, on the other hand, tried her hardest not to tell anyone about her engagement just yet.

"Anne, is there something you want to tell me?" asked Diana.

"Well...not yet," Anne replied.

"So there is something then. Hmm..." She looked at Anne's necklace. "I like your necklace! Where'd you get it?"

_How should I answer this? _"At Lawson's." _Well, it isn't exactly a fib; Gil did get it from there. _

"Oh." _From the way she's reacting, there's more to that than meets the eye. _"So how's Gil?"

"He's great. He got discharged from the hospital this morning."

"This morning? He must have recovered very quickly!"

"He did, and he's looking as good as ever."

Diana noticed the way Anne's eyes were shining when she said that last sentence and how shaky she looked when she asked her about her necklace. Then it hit her. She remembered how devastated Anne was when she heard the news that Gilbert was in a coma and was possibly dying. She also remembered the phone call she made to Anne the day after her miserable start to teaching in Kingsport and how they talked about Gilbert and Roy. Even if Anne wouldn't admit it, Gilbert would always be a part of her life no matter what. Diana knew that Anne had visited him a few times in the hospital, and with his recent discharge, she suspected that Anne had a lot to do with his rapid recovery. After taking a closer look at the ring on Anne's necklace, she realized that the pearl ring hanging from her throat was something that Anne had wanted for so long and only a special someone could give it to her. Deciding not to ponder on the subject any longer, Diana smiled and secretly wished that Anne's special someone was Gilbert.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anne got up bright and early the next day to visit her fiancé. She quickly did her morning routine before running down the stairs.

"Marilla, I'll be back in a bit," she announced as she hurried off to her car.

"What's that all about?" asked Rachel as soon as Anne left.

"I don't know," Marilla replied.

"Didn't Anne go walking with Gilbert yesterday?"

"She did."

"I'm still shocked at how fast that boy recovered, Marilla. I'm betting Anne had a lot to do with it. I sure hope that Providence will get them together."

"You never know, Rachel. You never know." She secretly hoped that her friend was right.

Half an hour later, Anne returned with Gilbert by her side. They walked into the kitchen hand in hand where the ladies were sitting.

"Marilla? Rachel? Katherine?"

The three of them looked up and were surprised to see Gilbert with her.

"Gilbert! It's nice to see you!" greeted Rachel. "How are you feeling?"

"Very well, thank you," he replied.

"What brings you here to Green Gables?"

He looked at Anne. "Anne and I have an announcement to make that I'm afraid won't surprise anyone. Sweetheart, would you like to do the honors?"

She nodded. "Gil asked me to marry him, and I said 'yes.'"

"It's about time!" exclaimed Rachel as she jumped out of her seat to hug the pair. "I knew it all along."

"Actually, all of Avonlea knew all along except me," Anne said.

"I'm glad you followed your heart, Anne." She hugged her. "Gilbert, you're a lucky man." She hugged him and pulled him close to her so she could whisper into his ear. "Take care of her for me."

"I will," he whispered back.

"Is this what you wanted to tell me last night, Anne?" asked Katherine.

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you yesterday, Katherine, but I really wanted to tell everybody the news only after I told Marilla first. I hope you're not mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you, Anne. I'm happy for you! You deserve all the happiness in the world." She gave her a hug.

"Thank you, Katherine. It means a lot to me."

"Gilbert, have you told your parents yet?" asked Marilla.

"Not yet," he replied. "I know how much Anne wanted to tell you before anyone else, so I kept it to myself last night."

"Aww, that's sweet of you, Gil." Anne gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Go tell them, my boy," Rachel said. "I know they'll love to hear the news."

Anne and Gilbert left Green Gables, leaving a happy trio behind them. As soon as they arrived at the Blythe house, it seemed as if they already knew the news.

"Anne!" greeted Mrs. Blythe at the door.

"Hello."

"There you are, Gil," said Mr. Blythe. "We were wondering where you went."

"I was with Anne at Green Gables," he said with a grin as he looked over at her.

"Is there something you kids want to tell us?" asked Mrs. Blythe.

"You know how much I love Anne," Gilbert began, "so I asked her to marry me -"

"And she said yes?"

"She did."

"Aww! Congratulations!"

Anne and Gilbert were engulfed in an enormous hug from both of Gilbert's parents. They gave them many well wishes and sent them on their way. The rest of Avonlea quickly heard the news of the engagement, and no one was surprised. The couple was greeted with a mostly warm reception from the town except from Josie Pye, who was still jealous of Anne after all these years, and Billy Andrews and Charlie Sloane. Both tried unsuccessfully to win Anne's heart back when they all went to school together. Diana was thrilled at the news and immediately offered to help plan the wedding; Anne had to calm her down and explain that the wedding wouldn't happen for some time. Despite the fact that it wouldn't take place until three more years, Diana still extended her offer to Anne, and she accepted.

The rest of the summer went by rather quickly to Anne's dismay. While she got to spend a lot of time with her fiancé roaming through the woods or taking a walk somewhere, she knew that he would have to return to school to complete his medical degree. Part of her wanted to keep him all to herself, but she knew how badly Gilbert wanted to be a doctor and reluctantly let him go. Three years seemed like a lifetime, but it was a time that she would gladly wait for. Since Anne wasn't returning to Kingsport, she would stay home at Green Gables to help Marilla around the house and to pick up on her writing. That way she would have something to occupy herself with, and hopefully it would ease the pain of waiting for Thanksgiving or Christmas break to come around when Gilbert would be free to visit her.

It was finally time for Gilbert to leave, and Anne made sure she was there to say goodbye to him before he left. Gilbert stood outside of his car (which finally got back from the shop after the accident) and kissed Anne.

"I love you, my Anne-girl," he said as he kissed her forehead. "Don't go falling in love with someone else now."

"I won't, Gil. Don't study too hard, or you'll blow your brains out."

He laughed. "Don't worry about me." He gave her one last kiss before getting in the car. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

And with that, he drove off into the distance, leaving Anne behind to wonder what would happen to them in the next three years. She sighed. _I can't wait to get married..._


	19. At Last

A/N: The following songs in this chapter are not written by me, and they belong to their respective artists and lyricists: "Let Me Call You Sweetheart" (I'm sorry I don't know the original recording artist of this song since it's been covered many times), "I Got You Babe" by Sonny and Cher, and "At Last" by Etta James. I usually don't like putting tons of song lyrics in the middle of a story/chapter, but I had to make an exception in this case. ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 19: At Last

Three long years had finally passed, and Gilbert was now officially Dr. Gilbert Blythe. Anne beamed with pride as she watched her fiancé receive his diploma. It was hard at times to maintain a long distance relationship because they missed each other so much, but they managed to do so somehow. In their time apart, their relationship grew even stronger, and it also allowed them to slowly plan out details of their wedding. On days where Anne didn't have much to do, she would take Marilla and Diana with her to look at wedding dresses. After looking at literally one hundred dresses, Anne finally chose one that made her feel like royalty after putting it on. It was a strapless, Vera Wang inspired gown that had poofs hanging down towards the bottom of the gown, accenting her figure. Marilla couldn't believe her eyes.

"My little girl's all grown up," she cried as she saw Anne standing on a platform with her dress on. "I never thought I'd live to see the day."

"I never thought my best friend would finally come to her senses to marry the love of her life. It's about time!" Diana joked.

"I know," Anne giggled back. "You think Gil will love me in this?"

"Anne, he'll love you in anything," Diana said with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The preparations for the wedding were complete. Diana was to be Anne's matron of honor, Fred was to be Gilbert's best man, Fred, Jr. was to be the ring bearer, and the Wrights' daughter Anne Cordelia was to be the flower girl.. The dresses were picked out, and the tuxedos were ready. The church and reception areas were already decorated and awaiting the happy couple the next day.

Time came for the couple to run through the ceremony with the wedding party. Everything went smoothly, but before the minister could even say "You may kiss the bride," Gilbert grabbed Anne and gave her a passionate kiss. Diana laughed and so did the rest of the people in the church. Even Rachel Lynde was touched by the scene.

"They're made for each other," Rachel whispered to Marilla. She nodded. Everyone in Avonlea knew for quite some time, except Anne, that she and Gilbert were made for each other. It was only time until she realized her true feelings for him.

After the run through, everyone went to the rehearsal dinner at Green Gables. Marilla and Rachel had taken the liberty of cooking the dinner against Anne's original wishes. She didn't want either of them to lift a finger because they had done so much for her already, but they insisted on doing so. Along with Marilla and Rachel were the Blythes, the Wrights, Phil Gordon (or Blake rather) with her husband, the minister and his wife, and Katherine Brooke. The rest of the guests would be at the ceremony and reception tomorrow.

Before dinner was served, John Blythe stood to deliver a small speech.

"I want to propose a toast to Gilbert and Anne, probably the most infamous couple in all of Avonlea. I want to say that I am so proud of my son. I've watched him grow up to be a man and a doctor, and now he'll be a loving husband and father. Gil, you're everything a father could ask his son to be." He started to tear up. "I knew you and Anne were a perfect match the moment I saw you two together, and I wish you nothing but the best. Take care of him, Anne."

"I will," Anne said as she went up to hug her future father-in-law.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was time to say goodbye, at least until tomorrow. Diana planned Anne's bachelorette party while Fred planned Gilbert's bachelor party. They knew the love birds couldn't stand to be apart and didn't know if they could last without another until the ceremony. As part of a secret pact between Fred and Diana, Diana would first take Anne to the same karaoke bar that Anne took her for her bachelorette party for a bit of fun. Fred would take Gilbert to the same karaoke bar a bit later; he'd stall by taking the longer route to it. The plan was to reunite the couple unexpectedly so they could spend a bit more time together before the night was over.

"Come on, Anne. Let's go!" called Diana as she got her car ready.

"Can I at least say goodbye to my fiancé first?" begged Anne.

"Okay, but hurry up!" Diana said impatiently. She looked over at her husband and winked.

Gilbert gave Anne a gentle kiss. "I love you, Carrots."

"I love you too, Gil," she said looking into his hazel eyes. "I'll see you at the altar tomorrow."

"Okay." He kissed his fiancée on the nose and watched as she went with Diana.

"Are you ready, Gil?" asked Fred.

"I'm ready," he said, "but where are you taking me?"

"That's a surprise."

"Oh boy. Is it some place appropriate at least?"

"It is. I know you're not into that kind of stuff, so I think you'll like where we're going."

"Okay."

Gilbert got into the passenger seat of Fred's car. He saw Diana's car turn to the right while Fred was going to the left. He wondered how he would get through the night without his little redhead. Meanwhile, Anne was thinking about the same thing. How could she have fun without the love of her life? Ever since she realized how big of a role Gilbert played in her life, she never looked back. He was hers and hers alone. They were so used to doing things together ever since the accident that it was weird to do things on their own. Diana read what was on Anne's mind.

"Cheer up, Anne. I know you're going to love where we're going to."

Anne looked up at the upcoming sign: Paradise Grill & Karaoke Bar. "Karaoke? I haven't done that since your bachelorette party!"

"I know it's been awhile, and besides, we had a blast last time. Why not do the same this time?"

"Diana, you're the best!" She gave Diana a hug after they got out of the car.

_Just wait 'til you-know-who shows up, _thought Diana.

They went in, and since Diana had called ahead, she was able to call dibs on songs. She went up on stage, and Anne took a seat at a table to watch her best friend perform. Diana chose to sing Gloria Gaynor's "I Will Survive", and she brought down the house with it. Anne was the first to give her friend a standing ovation; others followed her example.

"Thank you. Thank you," Diana said into the microphone. "My friend Anne is getting married tomorrow, and she's sitting over there." She pointed to where Anne was sitting. "I know her and her fiancé really well, and I know they'll be happy together. I also know that she wants to sing a song, so will my best friend please come up on stage?"

Anne went up on stage and looked at Diana. "Are you crazy? I don't know what to sing!"

"I'll find a song for you."

Before she could object, Diana had all ready chosen a song. "Everybody give it up for Anne!"

Anne was greeted with a chorus of cheers. "Diana Wright, you're insane!"

"I know," she said with a grin as she took Anne's seat.

Anne took the microphone and waited for her song to begin.

During this time, Fred had done his part to stall Gilbert's arrival. Gilbert had been dying to know where he was being taken to, but Fred wouldn't budge. Just as they were arriving, he noticed the sign.

"Karaoke?" Gilbert asked. "Fred, you _know_ I don't sing -"

"But you do know who's singing there right now," Fred answered.

"Who?"

"You'll see."

Gilbert and Fred got out of the car and entered the bar. As they made their way over towards the karaoke area, Gilbert noticed the figure of a redhead up on stage. Could it be who he was thinking it was? His thoughts were confirmed when he heard the words coming out of her mouth.

_Let me call you sweetheart. I'm in love with you. Let me hear you whisper that you love me, too. Keep the love light shining in your eyes so true. Let me call you sweetheart. I'm in love with you._

Sure enough, it was his fiancée singing her heart out on stage. She could make anything sound poetic and romantic. He went up towards the stage to get a closer look. At the end of her song, he was the first one to burst out with applause. "Bravo!"

"Gil!" she yelled with delight. She ran down the stairs of the stage but tripped on the last one. Gilbert rushed towards the stage to kneel down next to her to find her laughing.

"I'm glad to see that you're all right," he observed. "Is there anything broken?"

"I don't think so." She kissed him. "Why didn't you tell me that you were going to be here?"

"I didn't know. Fred wouldn't tell me where we were going."

"Diana wouldn't tell me either."

They looked over at Diana and Fred who were smiling.

"Did you two plan this out all along?" Anne asked.

They nodded. "You can thank us later," Fred said as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Now, Gil," Diana began. "I know you don't sing, but would you like to join Anne in a duet?"

"Please. Pretty please?" Anne pleaded.

"How can I say no to you?" Gilbert said. He joined Anne on stage as they sang a duet.

_Anne They say we're young, and we don't know. We won't find out until we grow._

_Gilbert Well I don't know if all that's true 'cause you got me, and baby I got you. Babe._

_Both I got you, babe. I got you, babe._

At the last "I got you, babe" of the song the entire bar was on its feet. Gilbert's braveness was rewarded with a kiss from Anne. They got off the stage and said their goodbyes, knowing that they had a long day ahead of them.

_Tomorrow I'll be Mrs. Gilbert Blythe, _Anne thought happily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day that all of Avonlea had waited for for years had arrived. Anne and Gilbert were to be married (finally), and both arrived early at the church, careful not to see each other before the big moment. Through Fred and Diana, they exchanged gifts. Anne gave Gilbert a gold watch, and in return he gave her a white gold necklace with a heart pendant. Anne was so touched that she decided to wear it on this special day. With the help of Marilla and Diana, she got in her dress, had her hair done exactly in the way she knew Gilbert would love it, and had her veil tucked in.

"Matthew would have loved to have seen you like this," Marilla said barely above a whisper.

"I know," Anne whispered back.

"I'm proud of you, Anne. I'm so proud to call you my daughter. I can't imagine having anyone else; I'm so glad I have my girl. You'll make a great wife and mother, Anne. Gilbert is a lucky man, and I know you'll make him happy."

"Thank you, Marilla." She hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"I guess it's time that you join the rest of the wedding party. Gilbert's waiting for you."

Marilla left Anne to take her seat. Anne took one last look at herself in the mirror and smiled. "You'll forever be Anne, Anne of Green Gables."

Anne grabbed her bouquet of lilies of the valley before heading to the back of the line and watched the others walk down the aisle in front of her. Diana was the first to make her way through the church followed by Fred, little Fred in his little tuxedo with the wedding rings, and Anne Cordelia in her pink flower girl's dress throwing rose petals. Anne took a deep breath before beginning her walk. The congregation stood up and turned to look at the blushing bride. While some had doubted her beauty before, they admitted that Anne made a marvelous bride. Anne looked up to see Gilbert ahead of her. She noticed that he looked nervous and was sweating and a bit teary eyed, but he definitely looked happy. His heart started pounding once he saw Anne all dressed in white, just like he imagined. She was his at last. There would be no more lonely days without her, and now they could begin a new journey together.

Gilbert took Anne's arm and walked her up towards the minister.

"Dearly beloved," the minister began, "we are gathered here to witness the union of this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

The rest of the ceremony was blurred up to the "I Do's." Anne and Gilbert glanced sideways at each other throughout the ceremony. Anne thought Gilbert looked ever so handsome and couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life waking up next to the man of her dreams. Gilbert looked at Anne, his angel dressed all in white, and still couldn't believe that after all this time she willingly agreed to be his wife and wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"Do you, Gilbert, take Anne to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

Gilbert looked straight into Anne's eyes. "I do."

"And do you, Anne, take Gilbert to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

With tears in her eyes, she looked at Gilbert and rubbed her thumb against his hand. "I do."

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Gilbert lifted his wife's veil over her head and kissed her. _My wife_, he thought. _I love the sound of that. _

The happy couple walked up the aisle, making their first walk as husband and wife. They were genuinely in love with each other, and everyone could sense it. The reception area wasn't too far from the church, so the newly married couple decided to take in the country air and walk there. The guests eagerly awaited the arrival of the pair to congratulate them on their marriage. Surprisingly enough, Josie Pye was the first to congratulate them.

"I'm so happy for you two," she managed to say. "Take care."

Anne and Gilbert looked at each other. It was the first time Josie had said something nice to both of them in...forever. They didn't let that initial shock get in the way of the rest of the evening. For the couple's first dance, they chose "At Last," a song they felt that truly conveyed their feelings for one another. The lyrics couldn't have been truer; it was as if the song was written especially for them.

Gilbert led Anne out to the dance floor and began swaying to the beat of the music. They couldn't have asked for a better way to begin their marriage.

_At last my love has come along  
My lonely days over, and life is like a song  
At last the skies above are blue  
Well my heart was wrapped up in clover the night I looked at you  
I found a dream that I could speak to, a dream that I could call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to, a thrill that I have never known_

Well 

You smile, you smile  
Oh and then the spell was cast, and here we are in heaven for you are mine at last  
I found a dream that I could speak to, a dream that I could call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to, a thrill that I have never known

Well 

You smile, you smile  
Oh and then the spell was cast, and here we are in heaven for you are mine at last  
Ooo yea  
You are mine, you are mine  
At last  
At last  
At last  
At last 

At the end of the song, Gilbert took his bride, spun her around, and kissed her. She smiled. "I love you, Gilbert Blythe, for as long as the stars an sun may shine and much, much longer."

This was where she was meant to be, and she wouldn't have it any other way.


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Mom! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" cried Jem Blythe.

"The game's going to start soon!" added his brother Walter.

"I wanna see the Leafs!" pouted Shirley.

"I need to pee!" blurted Dominic.

"Okay. Okay. Hold your horses," Anne said calmly.

Life couldn't get any better for Gilbert and Anne. Wedded bliss was still evident for the couple, and although they technically weren't newlyweds anymore, they could fool anyone into believing that they were. Anne had made Gilbert the happiest man in the world by not only letting him have her hand in marriage but by blessing him with eight wonderful children: Joy, Jem, Walter, Nan, Di, Shirley, Rilla, and Dominic. Their "House of Dreams" was now a reality. Gilbert could come home late after a hard day of treating patients at the hospital, yet coming home to his wife and his children could cheer him up automatically. There was nothing more that he could ask for.

The Blythe boys had talked their parents into taking a trip to Toronto to see the Toronto Maple Leafs in action after watching a game with their father on television. Hockey was an obsession in the Blythe household, one that no one seemed to mind. The boys were a little more into the game than the girls, but that didn't mean the girls didn't know a thing or two about hockey. After countless hours of begging, pleading, and crying, Anne and Gilbert finally gave in. One of Gilbert's colleagues at work had generously given the Blythes access to his condo while staying in Toronto so that the family wouldn't have to stay in a hotel. As part of a bonus, they toured the Hockey Hall of Fame to explore the origins and the legends of the game such as Wayne Gretzky and Bobby Orr.

Anne put her last earring in her ear and let Dominic use the restroom one last time before going to the Air Canada Centre to see the Leafs play the Atlanta Thrashers.

"Are you ready now, Anne-girl?" asked Gilbert before kissing his wife on the cheek.

"If you keep that up, I won't be," Anne giggled back.

"Can we please go now?" the children asked impatiently.

"Okay, we're going."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Blythes arrived at the Air Canada Centre and found themselves in Leafs Nation. Thousands of die hard Leafs fans proudly wore their team colors of blue and white and were ready to cheer on their team. Gilbert was smiling. Not only was he happy that his children were so excited to experience their first hockey game, but he had planned a little surprise for Anne that wouldn't come until second intermission. He let each child in on his secret and had each of them pinky swear to him that they would not to tell their mother, which they did.

"Wow!" exclaimed Rilla as she followed the usher to her seat. "Our seats are great!"

"We're at center ice?" asked Walter, dumbfounded. "That's awesome!"

"Thank you, Daddy!" exclaimed Nan and Di. They hugged Gilbert, and the rest of the kids joined in.

"Gil, how did you do it?" asked Anne.

"I have connections," he replied with a wink. _Thank God for my connections, _he thought.

Warm ups began for the two opposing teams. The kids "oohed" and "ahhed" as the superstar players skated by and took shots while the adults sat back and soaked in the experience. When the lights dimmed, the crowd went wild. After the introduction of the starting line ups for both teams, the American and Canadian national anthems were played to a chorus of cheers.

The face off at center ice was won by the Leafs to begin the first period. No one scored, but there was plenty of activity to keep everyone entertained. Both sides received equal penalties and remained aggressive throughout the period. During one of the TV timeouts, the ever popular "Kiss Cam" feature projected on to the Jumbotron, a feature where unsuspecting couples would be shown up on screen and would have to kiss each other with the entire arena looking on. Gilbert had his arm around Anne, and she put her head on his shoulder. All of a sudden they found themselves on camera.

"Kiss her, Dad!" shouted Joy.

"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" chanted the rest of the children.

Gilbert gave his wife a passionate kiss, hearing the arena go "Awww!" When he wouldn't stop kissing her, the caption underneath them on the Jumbotron read "Get a room!" Just to tease Anne, he took her hand, stood up, and acted as if they were going to leave. The Air Canada Centre erupted with laughter, and men whistled with appreciation of such boldness.

"Gil!" Anne shouted as she playfully punched his arm while sitting back down.

"I love you, darling," he said innocently.

"I love you, too," she said as she gave him another kiss.

The second period began with just as much action as before, maybe even more. The intensity of the game went to another level as the number of hits increased. To the kids' delight, a fight broke out between two defensemen, and all of them stood on their feet, cheering the players on to keep on fighting. As the time came closer to the second intermission, Gilbert became a little nervous.

"Anne, I'm going to use the restroom," Gilbert said. "Watch our little trouble makers, okay?"

"Okay," Anne replied.

In reality, Gilbert wasn't going to the restroom. He was off to meet the head of the Maple Leafs organization in order to execute his plan. With the help off the director of the hospital, he managed to get permission to use the ice during second intermission to surprise Anne.

"Hello, Dr. Blythe," greeted the executive. "Are we ready to do this?"

"We're ready," Gilbert replied with a smile.

With Gil's signal, the executive got all the participating players in motion. An usher was sent to where Anne was sitting with the kids to bring her down to center ice.

"Mrs. Blythe?"

Anne turned around. "Yes?"

"I've received news that there's been an accident involving your husband,"

"Oh no!" Anne gasped in horror. "Is he all right?"

"I'm afraid he's not doing so well, and you must see him immediately."

"But what about my children?"

"Take them with you."

"Okay."

From that moment, Anne's focus turned from the game to Gilbert. _What happened to him? He was perfectly fine before he left! _The children in the meantime were winking at one another. Dominic was close to laughing before Rilla covered his mouth with her hand. The usher led them down to the tunnel that went on to the ice. Anne was so caught up in worrying about Gilbert that she didn't even question her surroundings.

"You would think Mom would be suspicious of being lead down to the ice to see Dad when he left to use the 'bathroom,'" whispered Shirley to Joy.

"Just walk through the tunnel, and your husband should be there waiting for you," instructed the usher.

"Thank you," Anne said.

She walked through the tunnel with the children following close behind only to be aghast with what she saw. As the usher led her down to the tunnel, the second period had ended, giving personnel time to roll out a read carpet just for her. The regular lights were dimmed and gave way to a special red lighting, leaving a spotlight on Anne. The players had not gone into the locker room yet, but they remained on the bench, each holding a single red rose. The captain of each team skated up to Anne and handed her their roses, and one by one a man from each team skated up to her and handed her a rose. Anne was so overwhelmed; she felt like crying. After the last player handed her a rose, Gilbert finally appeared out of nowhere and skated up towards his wife. Instead of a rose, he gave her a lily-of-the-valley, her favorite. A man that had been standing up against the glass now walked up to the couple and held a microphone. Gilbert then got on one knee and spoke up, knowing that all of Canada was watching him in this big moment.

"Anne," he began. "There are not enough words to express what I feel for you. You have given me everything that I could ever dream of. Whenever I wake up and see our children's faces, I know I'm the luckiest man alive." He began to cry and so did Anne. "I knew you were the one for me since the moment we met. I love you. I love you more than you'll ever know." He pulled out a black velvet box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a stunning diamond ring. "I can't wait to grow old and to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me...again?"

Without hesitating, she screamed "Yes!"

Gilbert smiled, put the ring on Anne's finger, got on his feet, and kissed her knuckles. The crowd erupted with applause and cheers and watched as the happy couple kissed each other. Again.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Rilla asked with tears in her eyes. Her siblings just smiled and nodded.

Without missing a beat, Anne threw her arms around her husband.

"I love you, Gilbert Blythe," Anne whispered into Gilbert's ear. "This is where my heart belongs. With you."

He smiled, looked at her to see nothing but love in her eyes, and kissed her hard. He wouldn't have it any other way.

**The End**


End file.
